Distrito Cuatro
by StayMockingjay
Summary: Lea vive en el Distrito 4 de Panem.Los Juegos del Hambre son cada año,y los 12 Distritos deben enviar a una chica y un chico entre 12 y 18 años a una arena donde sólo uno sale vivo.¿Qué pasará cuando Caleb,alguien muy importante para ella, sea elegido?
1. Chapter 1

La historia de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenece s Suzanne Collins, pero la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi creación, a excepción de algunos. Mi historia está basada en la creación original de Collins, yo sólo la tomé prestada para crear algo relacionado c:

* * *

Estábamos los tres en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna. Dejé el pan, que estaba algo salado, sobre la mesa. No tenía hambre ni ganas de comer en absoluto. Los dos chicos a quienes podía considerar mis únicos amigos en el Distrito, Nathan y Caleb, se encontraban conmigo. Era la última cosecha de ambos, pues Nathan cumplirá dieciocho en un mes más y Caleb los cumplió como hace dos semanas. Eran altos, delgados, de musculatura fuerte y bien tonificada, pero muy diferentes entre sí.

Nathan, quien en ese momento terminaba de abrocharse los zapatos, era de cabello castaño claro y corto, sus ojos negros estaban posados fríos y vacíos sobre sus zapatos, con sus manos moviéndose exageradamente lentas, haciendo tiempo, intentando aplazar algo que llegaría obligadamente para todos nosotros.

Caleb, por su parte, con la misma lentitud a propósito, se metía la camisa azulada dentro del pantalón grisáceo que vestía. Su cabello negro estaba prolijamente peinado, como nunca podía estarlo a excepción del Día de la Cosecha. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se perdían en algún punto del paisaje fuera de la ventana de la casa hasta que capta mi mirada y me observa.

Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron volví a sentir ese miedo que me carcomía desde los últimos días. ¿Qué sería de mí si él, o Nathan, saliesen elegidos como Tributos? ¿Qué haría sin alguno de ellos dos a mi lado, como todos los días y desde que salvaron mi vida cuando yo tenía trece años?

Él sonrió, notando mi preocupación y mi miedo, dándome ánimo con ese simple gesto.

Pero sabía que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque claro, yo también tenía opciones de salir elegida. Si bien mis probabilidades eran menos que las de ellos, eran probabilidades existentes de todas formas. A mis dieciséis años mi nombre estaba escrito Diez veces en las papeletas, cinco por los años cumplidos y otras cinco por las teselas que he pedido. En cambio, Nathan en total tiene unas diecisiete y Caleb unas veinte.

El Día de la Cosecha era una de las pocas veces al año cuando los veía serios. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre intentaban andar felices y subiendo el ánimo a todo el mundo. Claro, si bien nuestro Distrito no era uno de los más pobres del país, Panem, las condiciones no eran las mejores de todas formas, el trabajo forzado seguía siendo pesado y las formas de vida tampoco eran muy lujosas que digamos.

Y ellos, en contrario a la mayoría de la gente, no dejaban que su estado de ánimo bajara a causa de eso. Ambos se encargaban de reír y hacer reír siempre que podían, para mantener alguna gota de alegría en todos nosotros. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ellos; siempre se mantenían fuertes.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se pararon frente a mí e intenté sonreír para demostrarles que no estaba nerviosa. Aunque me conocían tanto que estaba segura de que sabían que lo estaba de todas formas. Caleb me extendió una mano, la tomé y me paré de la silla del comedor de Nathan.

Me paré frente a ellos. Me sentía pequeña. Ambos me sonrieron también, quizá para tranquilizarme.

Salimos de la casa de Nathan y caminamos en silencio hacia nuestra derecha. Las puertas y ventanas de todas las casas estaban cerradas por completo. La Cosecha era a las dos de la tarde, faltaba una hora pero todos se aseguraban siempre de llegar más temprano. Suspiré, de seguro mis padres y mi hermana mayor ya se encontraban en el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito. Esperando.

Y con cada paso que daba más crecían mis nervios y el miedo, recorriéndome por completo, cruzando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y haciéndome temblar. Respiré profundo, como si buscase fuerzas en el oxígeno, como si realmente eso pudiera darme las energías que necesitaba.

Pasamos al borde de una pradera que, a la derecha, limitaba con un bosque y, al frente, daba vista al mar. Nuestras miradas se movieron instantáneamente hacia el océano. Supe que, en ese momento, nosotros tres pensábamos si sería esa la última vez que lo veríamos o no.

Si bien para muchos de nosotros el mar era sólo una fuente de trabajo, nuestra fuente de recursos, para nosotros no era sólo eso; era algo más bello y profundo que el lugar de donde sacábamos comida y sustento, habíamos pasado muchas cosas a las orillas del océano que jamás olvidaríamos, como por ejemplo, el día en que nos conocimos. El mar era algo que definía a nuestro Distrito en Panem; el Distrito Cuatro, el marítimo, encargado de la pesca. Pero para nosotros, el mar era algo mucho mejor que sólo eso. Mucho más significativo y hermoso.

El paisaje a nuestro alrededor comienza a cambiar a medida que nos acercamos a la Plaza de la Ciudadanía. Las casas dejaban de serlo para pasar a ser tiendas y sector de comercio. Cada vez se veía más gente en las calles y, si forzaba un poco la vista, lograba ver el gran cúmulo de gente al final.

Luego de atravesar el gran grupo de gente —espectadores del Distrito— que se acumulaban en las calles aledañas a la Plaza Central para observar la Cosecha, llegamos a la fila de chicos y chicas de entre doce y dieciocho años y esperamos para fichar nuestros nombres.

Nos guían por las cuerdas y procuro no despegarme de ninguno de ellos hasta que nos obligan a hacerlo. Nathan se despide de mí con una sonrisa que intenta ser alegre y Caleb me mira unos segundos.

—Lea —pronuncia mi sobrenombre con pausa, lentamente, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Pase lo que pase, sé fuerte, ¿Vale? Si vez que Nathan o yo somos elegidos y no hay Tributos Profesionales este año para ser voluntario, no se te ocurra ser tú voluntaria para ir también—tragué saliva sin saber muy bien qué decir. Me conocían demasiado. Digo "conocían" porque estoy segura de que lo conversó ya con Nathan o algo parecido. Sabía que estaban al tanto de mis posibles planes sin preguntármelo siquiera—. Sólo quédate tranquila.

Me besa la frente y luego se aleja. Suspiré y me dirigí hasta donde están los chicos de mi edad. Cruzo gestos de cortesía con quienes conozco de la escuela y de mi barrio y me quedo de pie, esperando.

En el escenario del Edificio de Justicia hay cinco sillas y las urnas donde están los nombres de chicos y chicas. En una silla está el Alcalde del Distrito; Richard Blank, junto a Hedda Stick, la acompañante del Distrito Cuatro llegada del Capitolio —con una extraña peluca azul—, y tres tributos ganadores, dos hombres, uno alto, blanco y rubio, Finnick Odair, el otro que no recuerdo cómo se llama pero tiene un largo cabello negro y una mujer, tampoco sé su nombre, sentada entre ambos. Ellos tres son mentores de los Tributos cada año. Hay dos sillas con aspecto de trono al frente, vacías y esperando por los elegidos.

Cuando supuse eran las dos en punto el alcalde Blank se coloca de pie y se acerca al micrófono. Todos guardan silencio de inmediato y lo miran atento.

Es siempre el mismo discurso. El alcalde empieza a relatar la historia de Panem, desde que resurgió de las cenizas luego de que Norteamérica cayera y su paso a través de los años. Llega a los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los trece distritos contra el Capitolio y cómo éste les ganó a todos y eliminó al decimotercero.

Habla del origen de Los Juegos del Hambre y relata sus reglas, que tampoco eran muchas ni muy complicadas en todo caso. Veinticuatro tributos; una chica y un chico de entre doce y dieciocho años de cada Distrito de Panem encerrados en una arena para matarse entre todos hasta que uno terminase vivo. Dice también la lista de los Tributos Ganadores de nuestro Distrito, que no es corta, pero tampoco extremadamente larga como la de, por ejemplo, los Distritos Uno y Dos.

Entonces la mujer, Hedda, ocupó el lugar del Alcalde para usar ella el micrófono y dejé de prestarle atención. Vestía un enérgico vestido azul con lazos y líneas amarillas. Unos zapatos de plataforma blancos y cosas extrañas en su cabello adornando lo que supuse era una peluca. Claro, tenía que estar a juego con nuestro Distrito marítimo.

Miró hacia mi derecha, por sobre mi hombro, y encuentro a Caleb junto a los demás chicos y chicas de dieciocho años. Él enarca ligeramente las cejas y sonríe. Eso me da algo de calma, sé lo que está pensando. Siempre bromeamos sobre Hedda y su aspecto tan Capitolesco, tan típico de sus habitantes, tan extravagante. Eso logra apaciguar un poco mis nervios, pero no lo suficiente, mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente mientras miro de nuevo hacia el escenario.

— ¡Felices Septuagésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre! —Escucho exclamar a Hedda—. ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

No escucho lo que continúa diciendo sobre el honor y orgullo de ser Tributo. Para muchas personas en el Distrito Cuatro esto ya es conocido, pues muchas veces nuestros Tributos se consideran Profesionales. Si bien está prohibido entrenar a la población para Los Juegos, muchos se preparan con entusiasmo para participar, sobretodo en el Distrito Uno y Dos. Mi Distrito no es la excepción pero es menos obvio.

Hedda dice algo de las chicas y entonces algo se apreta dentro de mi. Caleb se pone serio y me observa preocupado. Se muerde el labio inferior e intenta sonreír, pero no le sale. Se limita a asentir levemente con la cabeza y miro al frente, nerviosa, sintiendo cada latido de mi corazón como un fuerte golpe interno en cada región de mi cuerpo.

La bronceada mano de Hedda se mete en la urna de cristal y revuelve levemente los papeles hasta que saca uno. Lo desdobla con entusiasmo y mientras mira a la multitud, dice el nombre. No es el mío.

— ¡Catalin Melhook! —dice con orgullo.

El nombre me suena, de una chica del colegio, creo. Sigo el recorrido de las miradas y poso mis ojos en una chica rubia de catorce años. Su rostro está pálido y tiene cara de no poder creérselo.

Los Agentes de la Paz guían a la chica hacia el escenario. Ella sube, estrecha su mano con la de Hedda y ocupa una silla mientras mira con nerviosismo a la multitud, como buscando a alguien, juega ansiosamente con sus manos mientras su labio inferior tiembla, está a punto de llorar o a punto de salir corriendo.

Hedda pregunta por voluntarios, y de inmediato se escucha el grito de una chica, de dieciocho años, alta, fuerte y rubia que, sino me equivoco, se llama Celeste.

La chica, Catalin, la mira extrañada. Si no estoy mal, ellas no son nada, ni familiares ni amigas ni conocidas, pero no es extraño en el Distrito que alguien se presentase voluntario para ir de Tributo, lejos de tener la intención de salvar a la chica, sino de ir e intentar ganar Los Juegos para representar con honor y orgullo nuestro Distrito.

Hedda sonríe orgullosa y se hace el procedimiento. Catalin baja del escenario, notablemente aliviada, y vuelve hacia la multitud de chicos de catorce años. Celeste sube, orgullosa, con los hombros bien atrás y la cabeza bien erguida, al escenario y usa el asiento que usaba la chica, sonriendo y mirando con alegría a la multitud de gente, sin disimular el honro que sentía al verse sentada ahí a través de las pantallas gigantes que acompañaban el escenario.

Cruzo miradas con Caleb, él sonríe, notablemente aliviado de que no sea yo la chica Tributo de este año. Yo sonrío también, igual o más aliviada.

Pero no ha terminado aún. Hedda se dirige hacia la urna de los nombres de los chicos, y nuevamente los nervios me recorren por completo. Ésta vez miro a Nathan, quien me sonríe dándome ánimo y con expresión de "No pasará nada".

Espero que así sea.

Hedda toma un papel luego de revolverlos un poco y lo desdobla. Mi corazón se acelera. Sus labios se acercan al micrófono mientras lee el papelito.

— ¡Caleb Strasse! —exclama sonriente.

Y dentro de mí todo se desmorona. Siento mis piernas flaquear para luego percibir un fuerte golpe contra mis rodillas cuando caigo al suelo. Una chica junto a mí sujeta mi brazo pero apenas soy consciente de ésto. No me atrevo a mirar a mi derecha, hacia donde todos los ojos del lugar están dirigidos, hacia él, el chico de ojos verdes que me salvó la vida hacía tres años, él, siempre tan alegre, subiéndole el ánimo a todos junto a Nathan.

La otra chica a mi lado me ayuda también e intento ponerme de pie apenas. Mis rodillas arden, pero las ignoro. Mi cabeza se gira inconscientemente hacia mi derecha y veo a los Agentes de la Paz rodeándolo, a Caleb, quien camina hacia el escenario serio, ocultando toda emoción de su rostro, tanto que ni siquiera yo puedo saber qué está sintiendo. Mis ojos se cruzan con los de Nathan; su rostro demuestra lo mismo que el mío; preocupación, nervios, pero, sobretodo, miedo.

Solté el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo ante el ardor de mis pulmones y Caleb sube al escenario, estrecha su mano con la de Hedda, y una última esperanza acude a mí cuando ella pregunta por voluntarios.

Pero nadie dice nada. Nadie es voluntario este año.

Puedo ver mi rostro en una pantalla grande por el rabillo del ojo así que endurezco la expresión. Debo ser fuerte, por él, a pesar de que todo en mi interior gritase, llorase y reclamase. Los Juegos del Hambre siempre me habían mantenido a raya, ni muy interesada pero tampoco muy ajena. Si bien todos los ciudadanos de Panem debían verlos, yo lo hacía porque en realidad no había mucho más que hacer. Pero en ese momento los odié con mi vida.

Suena el Himno de Panem y mis ojos no se despegan de Caleb. Su rostro está inexpresivo y su mirada se pierde en algún punto a lo lejos detrás de mí. ¿Estará pensando en qué hará? ¿En su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿En mí?

Los Agentes de la Paz los bajan del escenario y los llevan atrás. Me muevo rápidamente a través de la gente, hacia mi derecha y, como si leyésemos nuestros pensamientos y movimientos, me junto con Nathan, nos tomamos de la mano y nos apresuramos a correr hacia el escenario. Llegamos hasta el borde y caminamos hacia nuestra izquierda, hacia donde se lo llevaron junto a la otra chica dentro del Edificio de Justicia.

Pero los Agentes no nos dejan pasar, rogamos de todas las formas que conocemos, sujeto a Nathan cuando noto que está a punto de lanzarse sobre uno de ellos. Para nuestra suerte llega el Alcalde Blank y autoriza nuestra entrada, dando a entender nuestra cercanía con Caleb. Le agradecí con un gesto antes de que nos apresuráramos a seguir a los Agentes de la Paz que nos llevaban dentro del edificio. Agradecí la leve cercanía que tenía con ese hombre.

Cuatro Agentes nos mueven a través de un largo pasillo de paredes metálicas y nos dejan en una sala con sofás. Nos indican que esperemos y nos quedamos ahí, aún tomados de la mano, sin poder hacer algo más que quedarnos ahí de pie y esperando. Empiezo a temblar y siento mi mentón tiritar, señal de que pronto comenzaré a llorar. Me aguanto lo mejor que puedo, pero el brazo que Nathan colocó en torno a mis hombros no ayudó mucho.

Luego de unos segundos llegan los padres de Caleb y sus dos hermanos mayores. Su madre, Nadia, me mira y se apresura a abrazarme. Le correspondo el gesto con cariño, esa mujer me había ayudado mucho desde que la conozco y le guardo un aprecio enorme.

—Él es fuerte, ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Es fuerte, es fuerte —repetía con insistencia y voz temblorosa. Asiento mientras le acaricio el cabello e intento mantenerme yo fuerte, sin llorar.

Luego se me acerca el mayor de los hermanos, Kevin, y me da un corto abrazo pues llegan los Agentes y los meten por una puerta grande y de madera que no había notado antes.

Vuelvo a estar sola con Nathan. Nos miramos y nos volvemos a tomar de las manos, dándonos fuerzas con ese gesto. Lo peor aún no llegaba.

Pasaron tres largos minutos hasta que un Agente llegó a buscarnos. Nos soltamos de las manos y nos metieron por la puerta de madera. Caminamos a través de un pasillo y llegamos a otra puerta, pero metálica, a nuestra derecha, ésta se abrió y ahí estaba él, sentado en un sofá.

Verlo no ayudó en nada. Sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos por un posible llanto, pero su expresión era firme y dura, fría.

No supe reaccionar. Sentí mis piernas flaquear pero no me dejé caer al suelo nuevamente, mis rodillas aún dolían por la caída anterior al deteriorado cemento de la plaza.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sólo la mano de Nathan, quien tiró de mí, me hizo reaccionar. Abracé a Caleb por la cintura y Nathan nos rodeó a ambos.

Sentí muchas cosas en ese momento. Tenía ganas de dejarme caer al suelo y llorar, gritar, golpear o patear algo. Sentí pena, tristeza, pero también rabia e impotencia. Mientras abrazaba a Caleb lo más fuerte que podía, estrechándolo con mis brazos, intenté sentirlo bien, saber que estaba ahí, pensando que quizá sería la última vez que pudiese hacer eso.

Ese pensamiento sólo me hizo llorar con más insistencia. Él me acarició el cabello y me besó la cabeza.

—Tienes que hacerte con un cuchillo o una lanza —Nathan se separó de nosotros y yo hice lo mismo—. Una lanza seria mejor. Tu puntería es tu mejor arma. Posiblemente los Profesionales del Distrito Uno y Dos te busquen, pero eso depende de lo que te diga tu instinto, es el mejor que conozco y nunca falla...  
—Nathan...  
—... Aliarte puede ser una buena opción pero sólo los primeros días, para aprender trucos y trampas —Nathan interrumpió a Caleb, quien lo miraba inexpresivo—. Pero después quédate solo, no puedes confiarte de los Profesionales...  
—Nathan... —intentó, sin éxito, Caleb interrumpir.  
—Lo tienes todo para ganar, sabes cómo cazar animales menores y...  
— ¡Nathan, cállate! —Gritó Caleb—. Sabemos bien cuáles son mis probabilidades.  
—No... —susurré. Era como si ya se estuviese dando por vencido.  
—Tú nunca te rindes sin luchar —murmuró Nathan—. No falles ahora. ¡Si no ganas y no vuelves te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré! —exclamó y lo abrazó.

Pude escuchar la voz de Caleb diciéndole algo que no logré entender bien. Luego de unos segundos, Nathan, con los ojos llorosos, salió de la habitación.

Caleb me abrazó.

—No puedes perder —dije—. Eres astuto, hábil. ¡No puedes perder!  
—Hey —me miró e intentó sonreír—. Nunca te he dicho cuánto me gusta tu vestido. Es una lástima que lo uses para La Cosecha.

Me separé de él mirándolo incrédula. ¿En serio respondía eso? Lo golpeé en el pecho pero él volvió a abrazarme mientras volvía a hablar.

—Lea, nunca te dije tampoco cuánto significas para mí. La mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida fue la de lanzarme al mar a sacarte —murmuró—. Yo sé que seguirás adelante, estoy seguro. ¡Y no pidas más teselas, por favor! Nathan se encargará de ayudarte con todo. Y el nombre de Leanette Bress no saldrá en la papeleta para los futuros Tributos. Luego el hijo del alcalde, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Alan se te declarará, finge sorpresa, ¿Vale? Le gustas. Y yo sé que te gusta un poco —su voz se quebró—. Y... Todo será más fácil.

Me besó en la frente y la puerta se abrió. Escuché el "Terminó el tiempo" de la grave voz de un Agente de la Paz.

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡Vas a ganar! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —un Agente me agarró de un brazo y me incitó a salir, pero me resistí—. ¡Sin ti no puedo! ¡Gana! ¡Hazlo por mi! —su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de culpa, como si supiese que no podría. Un Agente me tomó del otro brazo y comenzaron a llevarme, medio arrastrarme, hacia la salida—. ¡Te necesito conmigo! —su expresión cambió, su rostro mostró confusión—. ¡Caleb, yo te...! —y la puerta se cerró en mi rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenece s Suzanne Collins, pero la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi creación, a excepción de algunos. Mi historia está basada en la creación original de Collins, yo sólo la tomé prestada para crear algo relacionado c:

* * *

Los Agentes de la Paz me soltaron y afuera del pasillo, en la sala donde había estado anteriormente, me encontré con Nathan, quien me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mientras yo rompía en llanto de nuevo.

No podía creerlo. Caleb, aquel alegre chico que una vez me salvó de morir, quien sube mi ánimo cada vez que es necesario, una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, tan solidario y buena persona, ahora se estaría subiendo al tren que lo llevaría al Capitolio, a meterse en una arena con veintitrés otros chicos que intentarían matarlo y a quienes tendría que asesinar para salir con vida. Los habitantes del Capitolio lo conocerían y varias se enamorarían de él.

Nathan me acarició la espalda mientras él soltaba silenciosas lágrimas.

Sentí rabia. Rabia contra mi misma y contra Nathan por llorar, como si ya diéramos por muerto a Caleb. Sentí rabia contra él también, por actuar como si fuese directo a morir en vez de luchar. Contra los Agentes de la Paz que en esos momentos nos empujaban para salir del Edificio de Justicia. Pero, sobretodo, rabia contra el Capitolio y sus malditos Juegos del Hambre.

Salí junto a Nathan a la plaza, buscando a nuestras familias, sin éxito. Posiblemente querían darnos un momento a solas y nos esperarían ahora en nuestras respectivas casas.

Ya la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, todos aliviados, por supuesto. Estaba segura de que las únicas personas que lamentaban la elección de los tributos, de uno al menos, era la familia de Caleb, Nathan y yo. La familia de la otra chica, de Celeste, debía estar orgullosa de su hija voluntaria.

Caminamos a través de la Plaza, el brazo de Nathan rodeando mis hombros, bajo la atenta mirada de las pocas personas presentes.

— ¿Qué le gritabas cuando te estaban sacando? —preguntó.

No respondí. Estaba segura de que él ya sabía la respuesta pero preguntaba sólo para estar seguro. Me limité a suspirar y a seguir caminando.

—Mañana puedes venir a mi casa —cambió el tema ante mi silencio—, a ver el desfile de Tributos, y las entrevistas, y podemos ver juntos también Los Juegos. Mi padre recuperó una vieja televisión, por lo que ahora tenemos dos, y tú y yo, nadie más, podemos usar esa mientras dure todo esto.

La idea de ver ahora Los Juegos era horrible para mí. Siempre los veía, como todos, pero ésta vez era diferente. Ahora, una de esas veinticuatro personas era sumamente importante para mí, y la estaría viendo enfrentarse a otros tributos, para matarse entre todos, para intentar sobrevivir, buscando formas y métodos de supervivencia, valiéndose por sí mismos, dándole un espectáculo horrible al Capitolio.

—Dijo que el hijo del Alcalde, Alan, se me va a declarar, porque le gusto. Y dijo que sabía que me gustaba un poco. ¿Por qué dijo eso? —lo miré—. No es verdad...  
—Piensa que es mejor así porque es lo mejor para ti —respondió sin mirarme—. Cree que si son pareja todo será más fácil para ti, es el hijo del Alcalde...

Ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Lo miré, sorprendida e incrédula.

—Sólo quiere protegerte —dijo.  
—Pero... —bajé la mirada—. Yo no quiero a mi lado a nadie más que a él...

Sin mirarlo y sin esperar respuesta entré a mi casa.

Tengo una hermana mayor; Ada, tiene diecinueve años y trabaja en el área de enfermería y sanaciones del Distrito. Físicamente es muy distinta a mí, es más parecida a nuestra madre. Tiene un largo cabello rubio y ondulado, unos bonitos ojos verdes con tonos miel y piel blanca. Mide casi lo mismo que yo, debe andar cerca del metro sesenta y cinco.

Yo me parezco más a mi padre, tenía sus mismos ojos color miel y el cabello castaño oscuro, la piel muy blanca e incluso el mismo carácter.

Cuando entro a la casa ella es la primera en acercarse a mí y abrazarme. Agradecí esto a pesar de que cuestionaba su verdadero propósito. Si bien entre Ada y yo había tres años de diferencia no nos llevábamos especialmente bien. Nuestra relación se basaba en la cordialidad y normalidad de ser hermanas y ya.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño y me separé de ella. ¿Desde cuando llegaba, me abrazaba y me preguntaba cómo me encontraba?

—No —respondí con sinceridad.  
—Oh, Lea, lo siento tanto... —hizo amago de abrazarme nuevamente pero di un paso hacia atrás.  
—Yo también —la rodeé para alejarme de ella.

El motivo de que no nos llevásemos tan bien se basaba principalmente en mí, al menos.

Hacía un par de años sufrimos una crisis económica más o menos fuerte en la familia, yo tenía unos trece años y Ada dieciséis. Fue un tiempo de escases en lo que a la pesca respectaba, pues mi padre, al igual que varios en el Distrito, es pescadero, y ya de por sí el sueldo no era muy alto, por lo que tuvimos que empezar a racionar más que de costumbre. Por lo que fue un tiempo realmente malo. Yo en ese entonces no conocía ni a Nathan ni a Caleb, así que tampoco podía aportar demasiado. Lo único que había logrado hacer fue pedir teselas a cambio de que escribiesen mi nombre en una papeleta más para la Cosecha.

Hice muchas cosas por intentar ayudar a mi familia, al igual que mi madre quien consiguió trabajo como costurera. Me las arreglé de mil formas posibles, arriesgándome también a muchas cosas. Pero Ada no hizo nada. No se molestó siquiera a pedir una sola tesela, o a acompañarme a vender cosas al Mercado o al Puerto, a nada. Ada no aportó en algo en absoluto.

Logramos salir adelante y retomar nuestro ritmo normal de vida, eso si, siempre racionando algo e intentando ahorrar dinero por si una nueva crisis se viene y debemos obtener recursos de alguna parte.

Eso si, no sé si alguna vez lograré perdonar a Ada por eso, siendo la hermana mayor, se supone que su conducta debió haber sido más madura que la mía, no al revés, como realmente pasó.

—Lea... —habló, intentando detenerme con un tono que podría ser preocupación.  
—Necesito estar sola —dije.

Pero mi madre llegó. Emily, una mujer en teoría joven pero con el rostro demacrado por el tiempo y los momentos difíciles. Con el mismo cabello que mi hermana mayor y unos preciosos ojos verdes. La mayoría en nuestro Distrito tenía los ojos así, verdes, pero siempre ha habido dos personas con ese color cuyos ojos me parecían extremadamente hermosos y únicos; los de Caleb y mi madre.

Ella me abrazó y le respondí con cariño, su preocupación me parecía mucho más genuina que la de mi hermana mayor. Ella me acarició el cabello y luego me besó la frente.

—Saldrán de esto, cariño —me sonrió maternalmente y agradecí su apoyo, esperando que sus palabras fuesen totalmente ciertas—. Caleb es astuto, es fuerte, y Finnick es uno de los mejores mentores que pueda haber. Saldrá de esto. Ten fé, hija.

Asentí, deseando con todo mi ser que tuviese razón.

—No quiero ver esto... —murmuré mientras en la pantalla salía el escudo del Capitolio y sonaba el himno de Panem.  
—Admite que sientes curiosidad por saber cómo vestirán a Caleb para el desfile —respondió Nathan, con los ojos tan fijos en la televisión como los míos.

No respondí, dejando que interpretara mi silencio, pues tenía razón.

Moría de sueño, no había dormido nada la noche anterior pensando en todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer. ¿Quién diría que hacía sólo dos días me encontraba en la Pradera recolectando frutos con Caleb y Nathan? Era frustrante recordar todo eso y pensar que quizá nada volviese a ser lo mismo.

Ahí estaban Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith hablando y dando la introducción. Este año Caesar lucía un flamante cabello rojo a juego con su ropa. Claudius tenía lo que supuse era una peluca blanca, pues estaba demasiado peinada y formada para ser natural.

Hablaban y hablaban y mostraban imágenes de las diferentes Cosechas que vivió cada Distrito. Les presté atención sólo para ver con quiénes tendría que estar Caleb en la arena. El Tributo del Distrito Uno tenía una piel tostada, era alto y fornido, musculoso y de contextura gruesa. Sonreía con orgullo sentado en la silla tipo trono del escenario de su distrito, había sido voluntario para ir a Los Juegos. Junto a él, estaba una chica de cabello negro y corto, tenía una cicatriz de un corte en la mejilla y sonreía con maldad. No me extrañó para nada ver a los Tributos de ese Distrito tan preparados y dispuestos para ir a Los Juegos, mucho menos que ambos hubiesen sido voluntarios.

Los tributos del Distrito Dos eran similares, un chico algo y musculoso de cabello rojizo y una chica de alrededor de catorce años, pequeña pero con músculos en sus brazos, su expresión no demostraba absolutamente nada, no podías saber si estaba orgullosa de representar a su distrito o si sólo quería salir corriendo de vuelta a casa.

En el Distrito Tres era una mujer rubia con un cabello muy largo, alta y una fría mirada de ojos azules, y un chico de doce años con aspecto despreocupado y relajado, una actitud sorprendente tratándose de un chico de edad tan corta y que, además, estaba próximo a meterse en una arena a intentar sobrevivir. Pero tenía algo en su rostro que lo hacía diferente de alguna forma.

Luego mostraron la Cosecha de mi Distrito y los siguientes. Los demás Tributos eran relativamente personas normales, sólo podría destacar al chico del Distrito Ocho, que también era tipo alto y musculoso, y a una chica del Distrito Once con cicatrices en la cara, cuello, brazos y de aspecto salvaje.

Y empieza el Desfile de Tributos.

Los dos Tributos de cada Distrito están sobre unas carrozas negras tiradas por caballos. Cada Tributo está vestido gracias a un estilista quien se encarga de arreglarles y hacerles lucir llamativos para el público, para los Patrocinadores. En cada Desfile, los Tributos deben tener una apariencia caracterizada según a qué se dedica su Distrito correspondiente, representar a cada Distrito.

Los del Distrito Uno, por ejemplo, se dedican a todo lo que respecta Lujos y cosas por el estilo. Los tributos de éste van vestidos de dorado. Como el oro, supuse. Ella lleva un vestido corto y ceñido al cuerpo, muy bonito, contrastaba con su cabello negro que tenía adornos del mismo color de la tela. El chico grande a su lado los saludaba a todos vestido del mismo color pero con pantalones y una chaqueta. Ambos con una especie de capa larga y blanca medio transparente pero brillante. Parecían joyas.

Los del Distrito Dos vestían de gris. Ese distrito se encargaba de las Construcciones y de formar Agentes de la Paz. Los trajes de los Tributos tenían parecido, de hecho, al traje de los Agentes, ambos llevaban una especie de casco que no se veía mal y hacían juego con sus trajes, grisáceos con líneas blancas y negras marcando cada extremidad. Era algo extraño, pero no era del todo feo.

Luego apareció la carroza del Distrito Tres, el encargado de la tecnología y electrónica. Vestían trajes verdes con tonos grisáceos y amarillos. Daba la impresión de que fuesen chips o circuitos eléctricos. El largo cabello de la chica rubia estaba peinado en una extraña forma sobre su cabeza y lo acompañaba una especie de corona algo rara.

Luego, acompañado del incremento de la rapidez de los latidos de mi corazón, apareció la carroza de mi Distrito; el Distrito Pescador o Marítimo. Ambos vestían un traje azul, ella un vestido largo y un velo.

Pero apenas me fijé en algo más, mis ojos estaban fijos en Caleb, quien sonreía levemente mientras miraba a su alrededor, pude notar en su rostro la sorpresa de ver tanta gente ahí. Vestía unos pantalones azules algo brillantes, una camisa blanca y un terno del mismo color que la prenda inferior. Lleva una especie de capa dorada también algo brillante que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Su cabello estaba peinado pero de forma que pareciese desordenado y tenía una especie de corona dorada simulando a la de Poseidón.

Saludaba tímidamente con la mano derecha y llevaba una especie de tridente en la otra, ahí estaba de nuevo la imagen del Dios del Mar.

No pude analizarlo más pues su carroza salió de pantalla para darles vista a las demás. Pero su imagen había quedado clara en mi mente. Su sonrisa, tan perfecta y bonita deslumbrando en el desfile, su mano enviando suaves saludos a los habitantes del Capitolio que estaban ahí de público. Su rostro con una piel ahora perfecta, libre de vellos y cicatrices, posiblemente al igual que todo su cuerpo, quedó grabado en mi cerebro.

Me pregunto qué estará pensando en ese momento, en que continuaba de pie sobre la carroza, ésta vez quieta, esperando a que todos los Distritos terminasen de ingresar al recinto. Me encantaría hablar con él, saber qué piensa, qué planea, qué ha hecho en todo este tiempo y cuales son sus planes para los días que vienen. Pero no puedo. Los del Capitolio lo han alejado de mí, ¿Quién sabe si volverá conmigo o no?

Si forzaba un poco el oído podía escuchar gritos femeninos gritando "Distrito Cuatro". ¿Cómo no? ¿Qué chica no se fijaría en Caleb? Él lo tenía todo; una mirada sexy pero encantadora a la vez, alto, guapo, fuerte y con un excelente físico. Ellos no veían los defectos que yo sabía que tenía, y lo encontraban perfecto y hermoso por eso. Pero ¿Qué sabían ellas? Sentí rabia por esto. No lo conocían, no sabían nada de él, ¿Qué se creían para adorarlo de esa forma? ¿Qué sabían todas ellas de sus defectos, que lejos de dañar su imagen, la mejoraba?

Suspiré profundamente mientras fruncía el ceño. No sólo lo habían alejado de mí sino que ahora lo ponían como ícono de admiración.

—Debe estar feliz con ese traje —dijo Nathan con sarcasmo.

Sonreí, intentando dejar de lado todos mis pensamientos anteriores, sintiendo que no valía la pena.

—Mañana empiezan sus entrenamientos —continuó hablando, opacando la voz del Presidente Snow, quien daba su discurso habitual—. Son tres días y mostrarán las imágenes de vez en cuando, ¿Los verás? —me miró. Negué con la cabeza—. Vale, yo tampoco, así que podemos ir a buscar frutos, perlas y demases cosas e ir al Puerto a ver qué encontramos. Para distraernos un poco. Y para no dejar de lado nuestras tareas de todas formas.  
—Vale. Quiero ver la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, eso sí.  
—Es en cuatro días —se encogió de hombros y luego de una pausa añadió—. Lea, ¿Verás Los Juegos?  
—No sé, aún lo estoy pensando.  
—No creo que sea lo mejor verlos —me miró, serio.  
— ¿Por? —pregunté a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.  
—Lea, ahí estarán todos intentando matarse. Es igual que en los años anteriores pero ahora Caleb está ahí y todo cambia. Estarán intentando matarlo a él.  
— ¿Crees que él matará? —pregunté, desviando mis ojos hacia la pantalla.  
—No sé. Si fuese necesario sí, de eso estoy seguro, ahora de matar sólo por matar y para asegurar su victoria, no sé, no lo creo.  
—Quiero ver Los Juegos, además, me obligan a hacerlo de todas formas así que, ¿Qué más da?

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que me miraba, serio y preocupado.

—Pero, Lea, no quiero que...  
— ¿Lo vea morir? —susurré—. No importa, Nathan, quiero ver Los Juegos.

Él no respondió.

Los siguientes cuatros días fueron largos e interminables. Estaba todas las tardes con Nathan en la pradera y bordeando el bosque en busca de frutos y cosas por el estilo para ir a vender. Así nos ganábamos la vida y aportábamos a la economía de nuestras familias desde que nos conocíamos, buscando frutos y plantas y yendo también al mar a bucear y buscar cosas como perlas y más plantas marítimas.

Si bien era una tarea fácil que cualquiera pudiese hacer, la gran mayoría de las personas tenía demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo como para darse un momento para ir a recolectar, además, conocíamos todo tipo de plantas y vegetación, sabíamos distinguir entre las comestibles y las que no y conocíamos también cada planta medicinal y para qué servían, cosas que muchos no tenían idea. Además, con el tiempo nos habíamos ganado el cariño de la gente así que nos permitían y nos dejaban ese trabajo a nosotros. Con las cosas del mar era diferente, pues muchos siempre sacaban cosas del mar con la pesca por lo que lo único que teníamos seguro era sus plantas y su vegetación, además de las perlas que lográbamos encontrar a veces.

De vez en cuando íbamos a casa de Caleb a ayudar a su madre o para llevarle cosas que pudiese necesitar, no lo habíamos dicho en voz alta pero con Nathan sentíamos que debíamos ocupar el lugar que Caleb ocupaba en su familia económicamente y apoyar lo más posible.

No había visto la televisión en todo ese tiempo, no quería ver los entrenamientos de los tributos antes de salir a la arena. Pero, según mi hermana mayor, Caleb iba bien con éstos.

El cuarto día ya no podía pensar en algo más. El día anterior habían sido los entrenamientos privados, donde los Vigilantes clasificaban a los tributos en un rango del Uno al Doce según las habilidades que ellos mostraban. Caleb había logrado un ocho, algo dentro de lo normal, quizá incluso levemente alto. Me preguntó qué había hecho para los Jueces. Supuse que algo relacionado con la puntería.

Ese día, a la noche, volvía a estar con Nathan en el cuarto, ambos sentados en el suelo, frente a la televisión. Caesar Flickerman, el presentador y entrevistador estrella de los Tributos, hablaba con la chica del Distrito Uno, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco algo brillante, era como una perla. Ella actuaba bastante sensual y carismática.

A cada Tributo le daban cierta personalidad a resaltar en su entrevista. Tu mentor, un Tributo Vencedor de tu Distrito encargado de entrenarte y velar por ti en Los Juegos, te ayudaba a ver quién podías ser en las entrevistas y cómo actuar según tu personalidad y qué resaltar de ella, para atraer y encantar al público y a los Patrocinadores, que son quienes te ayudarían en la arena en caso de necesitar algo.

Luego vino el chico del Distrito Uno, vistiendo un atuendo a juego con el de la chica. Pasaron también los del Distrito Dos, y luego los del Tres. Ahora hablaba Celeste, la chica de mi Distrito, con un hermoso y largo vestido con el color de su nombre. Ella sonreía y sonreía, orgullosa de ser la chica quien representa a nuestro Distrito este año y de haber sido voluntaria para el puesto.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros —habló Caesar luego de que ella saliera del escenario—. El tributo del Distrito Cuatro, ¡Caleb Strasse!


	3. Chapter 3

La historia de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenece s Suzanne Collins, pero la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi creación, a excepción de algunos. Mi historia está basada en la creación original de Collins, yo sólo la tomé prestada para crear algo relacionado c:

* * *

Caleb apareció en el escenario por la derecha. Con un terno calipso, una camisa negra y sin corbata. Su cabello, al igual que en el Desfile, estaba peinado desordenadamente. Una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro mientras saludaba con la mano al público. Su nombre era coreado por las mujeres presentes y sentí la rabia hervir en mi interior. Él estrechó la mano con Caesar y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

—Con que un ocho en la puntuación, ¿Eh? —habló Caesar sonriendo—. Bien hecho.  
—Oh, gracias, pero me esperaba más, sinceramente —respondió Caleb.  
—Bueno, cuéntanos, Caleb, ¿Qué pensaste cuando tu nombre salió elegido en la Cosecha de tu Distrito?

Caleb se tomó unos segundos de silencio para pensar su respuesta.

—Muchas cosas, la verdad —él enarcó las cejas sin dejar de sonreír—. Primero no pude creerlo, ¡Imagínate! Yo entre todos los nombres de la urna. Pensé en qué iba a hacer, bueno, aceptarlo y todo eso, no tenía más opción —se encogió de hombros—. Luego pensé en mi familia, en cómo estarían sin mí, y en mis amigos, en lo fuertes que son...  
— ¿Y luego? Dime, ¿Cómo fue conocer a tu mentor, Finnick, y luego llegar acá y todo eso?  
—Finnick es el tipo más simpático y genial que he conocido —dio una corta carcajada. En mi mente apareció la imagen de aquel chico alto, rubio y guapo llamado Finnick Odair—. Y nos ha ayudado mucho, la verdad, nos ha dado muchos consejos y todo eso. Es el mejor. Si llego a ganar se lo debería en gran parte a él —dio un saludo al público y el rostro de Finnick, quien estaba entre el público, apareció unos segundos en pantalla, con una resplandeciente sonrisa.  
—Un chico encantador, Finnick —Caesar sonrió—. ¿Y qué es lo que más te ha gustado del Capitolio, Caleb?  
—La comida —respondió sin pensarlo—. Es exquisita no importa dónde esté. Es la mejor que he probado. Eso sí, no supera la de mi madre —sonrió—. Pero es deliciosa. Toda. No me canso de comer.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Caleb estaba actuando demasiado simpático y carismático para ser él mismo. Si sacase su verdadera personalidad, estaría sentado, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de odio, respondería cortante. Si bien con todos nosotros aquí en el Distrito era alguien sumamente alegre y carismático, en el fondo le guardaba odio y rencor a los habitantes del Capitolio y su forma de ver las cosas. Supuse que sólo estaba interesado en buscar Patrocinadores, lo que significaba que ya estaba intentando sobrevivir. Eso encendió algo de esperanza en mi interior.

—Y dime, Caleb, ¿Hay algo en especial que te motive para volver a tu Distrito como Vencedor? —Caesar enarcó las cejas significativamente.  
—Oh, sí, si hay razones, una razón, bueno, una persona en realidad.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Una persona —repitió Caesar.  
—Sí, bueno, aparte de mi familia y mi mejor amigo, Nathan —sonrió a la cámara, le di un codazo a Nathan y él sonrió—. Hay una chica. Aunque creo que para ella soy sólo un amigo. Pero quiero volver por ella de todas formas.

Cualquier atisbo de broma y sonrisa desapareció de mí. Estaba celosa. Sí, estaba celosa. No podía negarlo ni engañarme a mi misma pensando y buscando alguna excusa. Estaba celosa de aquella chica que era la razón de Caleb para volver. Nathan me miró, y estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de qué sentía y qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Lo ignoré.

—Pero… ¿Sientes cosas por ella? —Caleb asintió—. Ya, pero… ¿Y si no te ve sólo como amigo? Anda, di quién es, así ella se entera, tú juegas, ganas y vuelves con ella para conquistarla.  
—Me dejas complicado —Caleb enarcó las cejas—. No me creerías pero soy algo tímido —sonrió. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Tímido? ¿Él? Ya, y yo soy una princesa—. Se llama... —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Leanette Bress.

La mirada de Nathan se colocó de inmediato sobre mí y algo se derrumbó en mi interior, explotó y se hizo pedazos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras procesaba eso en mi mente. Mientras Caesar enarcaba las cejas y el rostro de Caleb se mantenía entre serio y triste, todo para mí cambió. Y, antes de escuchar algo más, me coloqué de pie y salí del cuarto. Atravesé la casa ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de la familia de Nathan, quienes también veían la entrevista al igual que posiblemente todo el país.

Salí al exterior, adentrándome en la oscura noche que se cernía en el Distrito. Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas, pues todos veían las Entrevistas. Sólo yo caminaba por ahí, con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas e intentando silenciar mis llanto.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, llorando y maldiciéndolo a todo, llegué hasta la pradera de siempre. Estaba sobre una colina que daba vista a parte del puerto, con el mar a lo lejos y las luces adornando. Era una vista hermosa. Me senté en el pasto, rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y continué sollozando en silencio, sin poder creerlo todo. ¿En serio la chica de la que hablaba Caleb era yo? ¿Quería volver por mí? ¿Se esforzaría por ganar por mí?

¿Sentía cosas por mí?

Sentí rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes? ¿Sólo a mí? ¿En privado?

—Sabía que estarías aquí —escuché la voz de Nathan a mi espalda, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —susurré sin mirarlo, apoyando mi mentón en mis brazos, sin saber muy bien por qué decía eso.  
—Porque no podía, él me hizo prometérselo.  
— ¿Qué dijo después de que me fuera? —murmuré.  
—Que si ganaba, que lo haría por ti, y terminó la entrevista —Nathan se sentó a mi lado.

Me quedé en silencio, analizándolo todo, procesando todo en mi cabeza.

— ¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó.  
—Sí —respondí sin pensarlo demasiado.

Enfadada. Enfadada y dolida. Enormemente. Es que no podía creerlo, ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad Caleb sentía cosas por mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes, en privado, a mí y a nadie más, cuando nos despedimos después de la Cosecha, por ejemplo? ¡¿Por qué rayos lo había dicho con todo Panem observando?

—Cuando nos despedimos antes de que nos sacaran del Edificio de Justicia —habló sin mirarme, con los ojos fijos al frente—. Me dijo que no importa lo que sea que viese en pantalla, pero que sí creyese en sus palabras. Sus propias palabras. Supongo que sabía que lo haría. Debes creerle.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿En privado? —susurré, intentando que mi voz no se quebrase.  
—Pues, no sé, pero yo tampoco podría haberlo hecho, sería doloroso hacerlo justo en el momento en que te vas sin saber si volverás vivo o en un cajón —murmuró—. Me pidió también que te cuidara, aunque eso no era necesario.  
—Siempre pensé en lo doloroso que sería si alguno de ustedes dos saliese elegido, pero nunca vi la opción concreta en serio... Ahora sencillamente no puedo creer que mañana lo metan en una arena con otros veintitrés chicos para matarse entre sí. Pero... ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió hacerle saber a todo el país algo como eso? Pero... —miré al cielo, oscuro, con los hermosos puntitos brillantes que eran las estrellas. Tan lejanas, tan bonitas, tan inalcanzables...—. ¿Habrá sido en serio? ¿De verdad?  
—Acabo de decirte que sí —respondió—. Él dijo que creyésemos todo, y yo ya lo sabía de antes.

Con el puño golpeé el césped.

— ¿Y cómo mierda no se dio cuenta antes de que no lo veo sólo como a un amigo? —hablé, enfurecida.

Sesenta segundos. Son sesenta segundos la cantidad de tiempo desde que el cubículo de los Tributos sale a la arena hasta que ellos puedan salir y correr hacia la Cornucopia o a cualquier parte de la arena según lo que estimen conveniente para sí mismos.

Es así; la Cornucopia es una gran cosa dorada donde se encuentran diferentes cosas y objetos que a los Tributos les pueden servir durante su estadía en la arena. Hay mochilas, por ejemplo, que pueden tener cualquier cosa adentro, eso sí, todas te ayudarán de una u otra forma. También hay armas, cuchillos, lanzas, arcos y flechas y cosas por el estilo. Mientras más cerca de la Cornucopia, más potentes eran las armas y más útiles y completas serán las mochilas.

Era algo sucio. Dejaban muchas cosas juntas para provocar lo que todos conocen como el Baño de Sangre. Es el instante en que más tributos mueren, pues varios intentan agarrar algo que les sirviese, además del hecho de que es un momento donde están todos los tributos juntos —y muchos dispuestos a matar sin detenerse a pensarlo—.

En ese momento estaba con Nathan, sentados en el suelo de la habitación y ambos mirando y analizando cada imagen que salía en pantalla. Mientras Claudius Templesmith describía la arena, mostraban imágenes de esta. Era sencillo; un bosque, un gran e inmenso bosque con un río, un lago pequeño y el gigantesco claro donde se ubicaba la Cornucopia y, alrededor de ésta, veinticuatro círculos por donde saldrían los Tributos en unos tubos.

Suspiré, nerviosa, mi corazón latía con fuerza y con rapidez, ansioso. Sentía mis extremidades temblar, casi no respondían ante las órdenes de movimiento de mi cerebro. Nathan tomaba mi mano con fuerza, dándome apoyo con ese gesto. Algo que agradecí completamente.

Y los Tributos salieron a la arena sobre la plataforma circular. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos hasta que una grave voz masculina empezó la cuenta regresiva. Todos se miraban entre sí y analizaban el espacio a su alrededor, su entorno y el escenario donde estaban.

Y él, Caleb, estaba ahí, mirándolos y analizándolos a todos, pero también con sus ojos barriendo la vista a su alrededor. Observaba el bosque que estaba a su derecha, y la Cornucopia frente a él. Algo se estremeció dentro de mí cuando noté que analizaba demasiado la distancia entre él y los objetos.

—Dime que no planea ir a la Cornucopia... —murmuré.  
—Me temo que puede que así sea —respondió Nathan, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Suspiré profundamente. Mi corazón parecía latir cada vez más rápido. Treinta segundos. Los tributos se ponían en posición para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Caleb no era la excepción.

Veinte segundos. Mostraban un plano general de la arena, el gran bosque y la Cornucopia en el centro exacto de éste. Quince segundos. Los tributos se miraban entre sí mientras podías sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Diez segundos. Nathan apretó mi mano mientras comenzaba la cuenta regresiva. Ocho... Siete... No podía más de los nervios, mi corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar y reventar en el interior de mi pecho., rompiéndose en pedacitos. Cinco... Cuatro... Quería gritar, quería detener esto, estaba mal... ¡Estaba todo mal!

Un gran sonido estalló en todas partes y todos los Tributos comenzaban a correr. Algunos corrían directamente al bosque mientras otros, la gran mayoría, corría hacia la Cornucopia.

Y todo era un caos. Había chicos y chicas peleándose cuerpo a cuerpo con sus rostros crispados en rabia. Otros eran más rápidos y corrían luego de tomar una mochila o un cuchillo. No lograba ver a Caleb por ningún lado, y por un momento el pensamiento de que corrió al bosque llenó mi ser y me alivió en algo.

Se veía un par de cadáveres en el suelo, algunos aún agonizando y otros muertos derechamente. Claudius Templesmith intentaba comentar y relatar todo lo que veía en el Baño de Sangre pero era complicado, era un caos demasiado grande como para abarcarlo pro completo.

— ¿Quién ganará esa mochila? ¿El chico del Distrito Cuatro o el chico del Distrito Siete?

Contuve la respiración mientras lo veía, a Caleb, luchando en la pantalla contra un chico rubio armado con un cuchillo, ambos estaban intentaban golpearse mutuamente. Quise gritar, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡El otro chico estaba armado ya!

No supe qué más pasó pues cambiaron a la pelea del chico del Distrito Uno contra otro del Ocho. En realidad, no era una pelea, era el asesinato del Profesional al otro Tributo.

Solté el aire que contenía, con lágrimas amenazando con caer de mi rostro y la desesperación recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. ¡¿Por qué rayos no podían mostrar a Caleb?

Me mordí con fuerza el labio interior mientras mis ojos hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por buscar a Caleb en el plano general que daban de la arena. Y ahí lo vi, corriendo hacia el bosque, su cabello negro y el número 4 en su chaqueta corta vientos. Con una mochila en su espalda y un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

Suspiré, aliviada, soltando mi labio al sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua.

—Es un jodido idiota —murmuró Nathan.

No respondí, me limité a cerrar los ojos y esperar el balance final del Baño de Sangre. Caleb lo había logrado, había salido vivo de ahí.

Era horrible. Sencillamente horrible ver todo eso. Antes no provocaba nada nuevo en mí, por supuesto que pensaba que ver a veinticuatro chicos, jóvenes, adolescentes, matándose entre sí era terrible, pero ahora que Caleb se encontraba ahí era mucho peor. Un millón de veces peor.

Nathan soltó mi mano y pasó el brazo por mis hombros. Me limité a suspirar y a apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que mi cerebro intentaba de todas las formas posibles bloquear la voz de Claudius Templesmith detallando muertes, batallas y cosas por el estilo.

Al final, dieron la lista de muertos.

Ambos tributos del Distrito Tres, lo que significaba que los Profesionales del Uno y el Dos estaban vivos. La chica del Cinco, o sea, que Celeste, la de mi Distrito, estaba viva también al igual que Caleb. Ambos del Seis, el chico del Siete, el chico del Nueve, ambos del Diez, y las chicas del Once y el Doce.

Once muertos en total. O sea, quedaban trece tributos. Caleb entre ellos. Suspiré, un poco más aliviada, el primer día siempre era el que más Tributos morían.

— ¿Crees que fue Caleb quien mató al chico del Distrito Siete? —pregunté a Nathan.  
—Es lo más posible —murmuró.

Suspiré, consternada.

Mientras Claudius continuaba hablando, mostraban imágenes de los Tributos vivos en la arena. De inmediato mostraron algo esperado; una alianza entre los Profesionales, ambos tributos del Distrito Uno y el Dos y la chica de mi Distrito, Celeste. Ellos caminaban juntos, armados y confiados por el bosque. Llevaban unas dos o tres mochilas cada uno, y cuchillos y lanzas y varias armas más.

Mostraron a dos o tres tributos que no tenían nada y caminaban por el bosque buscando algo, miraban a todos lados con la paranoia presente en cada centímetro de su rostro.

Y mostraron a Caleb. Él caminaba por el bosque fijándose en la corteza de los árboles, tenía un leve corte en el costado superior derecho de la frente y observaba con atención las plantas del suelo. Buscaba agua, lo sabía, y se estaba guiando por el tipo de vegetación y quizá buscando algún animal menor. Supongo que continuó así por un rato ya que luego mostraban al chico del Distrito Doce quien se acomodaba entre unos arbustos.

Suspiré. Serían unos días extremadamente largos. Desearía poder tener una televisión que mostrase a Caleb las veinticuatro horas del día, saber qué hace a cada momento sin tener que soportar ver lo que hacían los otros tributos de quienes poco me importaban sus acciones.

Pero no podía porque no habían "canales exclusivos" para cada Tributo. No tenía otra alternativa.

Me quedé el resto de la tarde junto a Nathan mirando la pantalla, observando cómo los Profesionales se organizaban para hacer turnos durante la noche y discutir entre ellos buscando algún lugar donde pasar la noche y donde establecerse para guardar sus provisiones y las armas, de forma de no andar con ellas para entorpecer sus acciones.

Las chicas del Distrito Ocho y Nueve se aliaron también. Ninguna tenía nada a su favor pues ninguna había sido lo suficientemente arriesgada para correr hacia la Cornucopia.

No comentamos nada con Nathan. Era poco lo que hablábamos mientras veíamos la televisión, más que nada para comentar y para deducir qué planeaba y pensaba Caleb cuando lo mostraban. Según lo último que vimos se había acomodado entre dos troncos en el suelo, uno caído, formando un perfecto hueco que era fácil de camuflar. Supusimos que pasaría la noche ahí.

Por suerte le dieron pantalla cuando comenzó a sacar las cosas que tenía en la mochila. Con Nathan miramos atentos cada cosa que Caleb iba dejando en el suelo a su lado.

Una botella vacía, frutos secos, una cuerda, un saco de dormir que, según Nathan, servía para conservar el calor corporal, tabletas para purificar el agua, unos guantes de construcción y bastante resistentes, y una lata con algún tipo de comida no perecible que no alcancé a ver qué era. Eso sumado al cuchillo que había logrado obtener luego de la pelea con el chico del Distrito Siete.

—Fue bueno que se hubiese arriesgado por la mochila, es bastante completa, el chico del Distrito Siete debe de haberla sacada de una de las más cercanas a la Cornucopia —habló Nathan cuando sacaron a Caleb de la pantalla.

No respondí. Como era de noche comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem y el escudo se reflectó en el cielo de la arena. Y mostraron los rostros de cada Tributo muerto ese día.

—Es tarde, mejor ve a dormir, mañana seguimos viendo, te iré a dejar a tu casa —dijo Nathan colocándose de pie.  
—No podré dormir, Nathan —me paré también y lo miré.  
—Yo tampoco, pero al menos hay que intentarlo, lo más posible es que todos, o la gran mayoría de los Tributos, duerman, así que no creo que pasen muchas cosas interesantes durante la noche, además, los Vigilantes saben que todo Panem duerme también así que no harán nada por intentar encender las cosas en la arena.

Asentí. Él apagó la televisión y ambos salimos del cuarto. Luego me acompañó hasta mi casa, en un total silencio. Lo único que hicimos fue caminar abrazados, dándonos apoyo de esa forma.

Definitivamente, serían días extremadamente largos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen! ¿algún comentario u opinión? Los anónimos aquí también sirven c: Saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

La historia de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenece s Suzanne Collins, pero la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi creación, a excepción de algunos. Mi historia está basada en la creación original de Collins, yo sólo la tomé prestada para crear algo relacionado c:

* * *

—Mierda —murmuró Nathan mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior y sentía la sangre en mi paladar.

Tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar. En ese momento Caleb ocupaba la pantalla de la transmisión de Los Juegos. Pero no por algo bueno. En ese momento, él y el chico del Distrito Once peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

Caleb había retomado el movimiento temprano por la mañana para buscar agua, pero se había encontrado con el rubio, alto y delgado chico del Distrito Once, quien no había dudado ni un segundo en atacarlo. Caleb más que nada se defendía, pero el otro tipo lo tenía acorralado contra un árbol e intentaba ahorcarlo con las manos.

Mi corazón late frenéticamente mientras veía todo eso. Puedo ver que Nathan me mira de reojo pero lo ignoro por completo. Caleb logra golpear al chico en el estómago y éste cae hacia atrás, tosiendo en busca de aire. Y nuestro amigo no perdió oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él en el suelo y comenzar a golpearle con los puños en la mandíbula.

—Debe matarlo —dijo Nathan—. Caleb debe matarlo y lo sabe. Si no lo hace, el tipo del Once lo matará. ¡Debe matarlo!  
— ¡Deja de decir eso! —Exclamé mirándolo, con las lágrimas venciéndome y deslizándose por mis mejillas—. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa?  
— ¡Leanette! —él me miró, con el mentón temblándole, a punto de llorar, pero enfadado—. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Si quiere sobrevivir debe asesinar! No por gusto, ¡Pero si por necesidad! Y eso —señaló la pantalla. Caleb y el otro chico seguían peleando—, ¡Es una necesidad! ¡O es Caleb o es el Once!

No respondí. Continué soltando silenciosas lágrimas mientras en mi mente admitía que tenía razón. Mientras Caleb continuaba luchando con el Once, deseé que actuase rápido, por muy contra mi voluntad que eso fuese, por muy contra mis principios que resultase, deseé que Caleb lo asesinase luego y saliese del apuro lo más rápido posible. Entre más pronto terminase todo, mejor.

El Once logró levantar momentáneamente a Caleb, lo suficiente para botarlo al suelo y quedar sobre él. Sentí la fuerte necesidad de cerrar los ojos pero me contuve, debía ser fuerte. Ellos forcejearon entre sí mientras las manos del tipo intentaban alcanzar el cuello de Caleb, quien tenía un corte al costado superior de la frente que el día anterior no estaba. No se veía muy profundo pero aun así algo sangraba.

Caleb logró lanzarlo al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear ahí, empujándose, golpeándose y todo eso. Caleb logró sacar el cuchillo de su cinturón pero Once lo lanzó hacia un lado. Continuaron peleando.

Pero el chico logró empujar a Caleb hacia atrás y se colocó sobre él, con sus manos buscando frenéticamente su cuello.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo? —exclamó Nathan

Caleb se limitó a detener al Once sólo con una mano. Con la otra parecía buscar algo más en el suelo cerca de él.

Pero las manos del chico lograron alcanzar su cuello. Mis dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la mano de Nathan mientras todo gritaba y lloraba en mi interior.

Caleb intentaba moverse bajo el cuerpo del Once, intentaba desplazarse hacia su izquierda intentando alcanzar algo.

— ¡El cuchillo! —exclamé—. ¡Quiere tomar el cuchillo!

Nathan no respondió pero pude ver el entendimiento en su rostro. Aunque las cosas no mejoraban demasiado. Caleb comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pero no desistía en sus intentos por alcanzar el arma. Once parecía no notar sus intenciones todavía.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, se notaba que Caleb no resistiría mucho más. El miedo ya casi me dominaba por completo, sentía la necesidad de detener todo eso, de sacar a Caleb de ahí. ¡¿Cómo rayos iban a dejarlo morir?

No... ¡Caleb no podía morir!

—Lo tomó —la voz de Nathan interrumpió mi desesperación y no alcancé a desviar la mirada para evitar ver cómo Caleb pasaba con fuerza el filo del cuchillo por la garganta del chico del Distrito Once, cuyo cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre él, manchándolo también de sangre—. Quítale la mochila rápido... —murmuró entre dientes.

Como si lo escuchase, Caleb se quitó el cadáver del chico de encima al mismo tiempo que sonaba el cañonazo, indicando la muerte del Once. Tosiendo, Caleb le quitó la mochila, enganchó su cuchillo a su cinturón y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, medio cojeando, con una marca roja en su cuello, que además estaba manchado con la sangre del chico, al igual que salpicaduras en su rostro.

Luego mostraron a los Profesionales, quienes mataban a la chica del Distrito Siete.

Con Caleb, ahora quedaban once Tributos.

Suspiré, más aliviada.

—Lea, suelta mi mano, por favor, creo que mis dedos dejaron de recibir sangre —habló Nathan.  
—Oh, lo siento —solté su mano y lo miré. Él sonrió.  
— ¿Estas bien?

Me tomé unos segundos de pausa para analizar y procesar su pregunta. ¿Cómo estaba?

No estaba bien, por supuesto que no. Caleb estaba en una arena con otros diez chicos y sólo uno debía salir vivo. Estaba herido, armado y con suplementos, pero herido. Había asesinado ya a dos personas y quién sabe cuántas otras muertes tendrá que provocar para salir vivo de ahí.

Pero tampoco estaba mal. Después de todo, sigue vivo.

—Eso es horrible —me limité a responder.

Él rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y me abrazó.

—Sí, lo es.

Más tarde, después de almorzar —o intentarlo, al menos—, fuimos a recolectar frutos y cosas para ir a vender y comerciar al Puerto.

El Puerto era nuestro principal sector de comercio en el Distrito, pues daba al mar y era donde llegaban barcos y botes con la pesca, que era nuestra principal fuente de economía. La gran mayoría de las tiendas se centralizaban ahí, además de que, luego de subir por la calle —el Puerto estaba en bajada, al nivel del mar— estaba la Plaza Central.

Con Nathan y Caleb llevábamos tanto tiempo vendiendo y haciendo intercambios que los Agentes de la Paz hacían la vista gorda con nosotros. Ya casi éramos comerciantes.

Ese día hicieron varios malos tratos con nosotros. Malos para ellos. Les dábamos poco y nos daban mucho a cambio. Parecía que todos estaban algo sensibles y amables con nosotros ahora.

—Es por ti —afirmó Nathan cuando salíamos del Puerto y subíamos por la calle—. Y por Caleb, por supuesto. Todos están algo sensibles con todo esto.  
—Lo noté, hicieron tratos que no les favorecían en absoluto. Félix, el tipo de la Marisquería Cuatro, me dio cinco perlas a cambio de una pura bolsita de nueces y almendras. Bueno —suspiré—. No me quejo. Ojalá las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras.  
—Ojalá —concluyó Nathan.

Él fue a su casa luego de eso. Quería ver cómo iba Caleb. Yo, en cambio, me dirigí a la Plaza Central, a la casa del Alcalde.

Richard Blank era un hombre simpático pero muy ocupado. Pero gracias a algunos comentarios en el Puerto y a la insistencia de Caleb de arriesgarme a preguntarle al Alcalde, descubrí que al hombre le gustaba coleccionar Perlas. Por lo que cada vez que obtenía algunas iba a su casa y él me las compraba feliz.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y esperé, jugando con las perlas en mi bolsillo. Luego de unos minutos, Alan, el hijo del Alcalde, abrió la puerta.

—Hola —saludó.  
— ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

Ir a la escuela durante Los Juegos era optativo en nuestro Distrito, pero sentí que mi pregunta era algo estúpida, pues nadie iba al colegio durante Los Juegos. Todos retomaban sus actividades comunes cuando ambos Tributos de nuestro Distrito habían sido eliminados.

—No —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré disimuladamente.

—Bien —mentí—. ¿Y tú? —añadí.  
—Bien. ¿Vienes con perlas? —asentí—. Vale, espera un poco.  
—Oye... —lo detuve, él paró su caminata y se giró para mirarme—. Pero... No te he dicho cuántas son...  
— ¿Y cuántas son?  
—Cinco.

Él no dijo nada y se adentró en la casa.

Conocí a Alan cuando tenía catorce años. Él me había ayudado a salir de un apuro cuando los Agentes de la Paz descubrieron que vendía y comerciaba sin permiso en el Puerto. Desde ese entonces se podía decir que éramos amigos, pues hablábamos y cosas por el estilo. No muy cercanos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

Tenía mi edad. Íbamos en el mismo curso en la escuela. Era un chico alto, delgado pero con sus músculos. Tenía un bonito cabello rubio y liso y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Era codiciado por muchas en todo el Distrito. ¿Cómo no? Era guapo, inteligente, carismático y, bueno, el hijo del Alcalde.

Aunque, francamente, nunca me interesó demasiado para algo más que amistad.

Luego de unos segundos volvió y me pasó el dinero.

—Esto es... —miré las monedas en ms manos—. Es mucho para sólo cinco perlas... —lo observé. Él no se inmutó, permaneció tranquilo—. Ni siquiera has visto en qué estado están o...  
—No importa —me interrumpió— Mi padre dice que lo dejes así —guarde las monedas aún extrañada y saqué las hermosas perlas.

Entendía por completo el fanatismo que Richard Blank les tenía, pues cada una de ellas era distinta de la otra y hermosa por sí sola, tenían algo extraño y llamativo que hacía que pudieses estar horas y horas analizándolas y observándolas desde cada ángulo posible. Pero no podía permitirme coleccionarlas o algo por el estilo, me convenía mucho más venderlas o cambiarlas por algo. Además, era difícil conseguirlas lo que las hacía más valiosas.

Le pasé las perlas a Alan.

—Deberías aprovechar de traer perlas estos días. A mi padre le agradaba tu amigo.  
— ¿Agradaba? —lo miré molesta ante aquella palabra.  
—Agrada, lo siento —me miró como si analizase si estaba enojada o algo por el estilo—. La costumbre —se excusó.  
—Como tus posibilidades de ser elegido son como la mitad de las mías... —dije con sarcasmo a pesar de ser cierto.  
—Sabes que no lo decía con esa intención.

Suspire, intentando relajarme, sintiéndome estúpida ante aquella molestia.

—Vale, sí, lo sé, lo siento.  
—No, tranquila, es... Entendible —lo miré. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.  
—Dile a tu padre que gracias por el cambio, como siempre —intenté sonreír.  
—Cuando quieras —él sí sonrió—. Supongo que ahora querrás ir a ver Los Juegos.  
—He visto demasiado con lo que vi hoy en la mañana. No... No quiero ver nada hasta al menos la noche.  
— ¿Y qué harás el resto del día?

Lo miré, analizando su pregunta, no sólo rebuscando en mi interior una respuesta sino que también buscando sus posibles motivos para preguntar aquello. ¿Había algo detrás de eso?

Saqué aquella idea de mi cabeza.

—No sé —admití.

Él me miró unos segundos.

—Te propongo algo —dijo, observándome atento y con cautela, analizando mi expresión—. Tú me enseñas a distinguir las bayas comestibles de las venenosas y yo te enseño a disparar con arcos y flechas.

Lo miré, entre sorprendida y extrañada. ¿Cómo sabe que puedo distinguir perfectamente entre qué plantas son comestibles y cuáles no? ¿Y cómo se enteró de que quiero aprender a usar arco y flechas? Lo observé atenta, confundida, había olvidado que tenía una puntería excelente si de arcos y flechas se trataba, pero, ¿A qué iba todo eso?

—Lea —me miró con los ojos en blanco—. Todo el mundo sabe que tú y tus amigos son los responsables de los frutos y plantas comestibles que rondan el Distrito —¿Qué? ¿Leía mi mente?—. Y la otra vez te vi en el Puerto admirando un arco junto a un carcaj con flechas. Se notaba en tu rostro que querías uno.

No supe si estaba más sorprendida o molesta. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de todo eso? ¿Y por qué parecía conocerme tanto? Suspiré, buscando calma e intentando no perder el control de mí misma nuevamente.

— ¿Para qué quieres aprender a reconocer bayas? —pregunté, desviando la atención del tema de mí.  
—Tranquila, no quiero robarte el negocio —sonrió—. Es por mero gusto propio. Pero, ¿Aceptas o no?

Lo miré mientras en mi cabeza sopesaba su propuesta. No me costaría nada enseñarle algunas cosas sobre bayas y plantas comestibles y venenosas, y de hecho, por qué no decirlo también, me encantaría aprender a disparar con un arco, pero no podía evitar pensar en si había algo más detrás de todo esto. Mi "amistad" con Alan no era muy estrecha, era poco personal e íntima, y para mí era totalmente inevitable recordar a Caleb.

Y es que compartir conocimientos con Alan significaría pasar tiempo con él, por supuesto, estar con él. Y no podía evitar el sentimiento y la sensación de estar siéndole poco menos que infiel a Caleb, como si no fuese correcto. Intenté recordarme que Caleb y yo no somos nada, pero era imposible, no sólo había dicho a todo Panem que sentía cosas por mí sino que estaba batiéndose a duelo con otros chicos en este preciso momento.

Aunque claro, también estaba la opción de que la paranoica era yo y la propuesta de Alan incluía un simple e inocente interés por las bayas y plantas comestibles. Preferí mantener esta idea en mi cabeza y apegarme a ella mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Vale —lo miré—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?  
— ¿Qué te parece hoy mismo? —respondió con sencillez.

Lo observé unos segundos y luego asentí. Así al menos podía mantenerme ocupada el resto del día. Pero resultaba difícil pensar en andar por ahí sin preocuparme por Caleb, sin ver Los Juegos, sin saber qué ocurría.

—Claro —respondí—. Pero por hoy... Sólo un rato, ya sabes, quiero... Ver Los Juegos.

La sonrisa de él ya no era tan amplia.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

Una hora más tarde nos encontramos donde habíamos acordado; a la entrada de la Pradera, bajo un frondoso árbol con un extraño pero maravilloso tronco doble que se enrollaban en una especie de espiral. Llegué a la hora que acordamos en punto, pero él ya me esperaba ahí, con un arco y un carcaj de flechas colgando de su hombro.

—Eres derecha, ¿Cierto? —Asentí—. Vale, entonces, tu pierna izquierda al frente. Inclina tu cuerpo levemente hacia adelante.

Después de disimular un suspiro asentí y obedecí las instrucciones de Alan. Con el arco en mis manos, una flecha en mi mano derecha y el carcaj con las demás colgando de mi hombro derecho, me posicioné tal y como él me indicaba.

—Toma la cuerda —lo hice, Alan se acercó a mí y se colocó detrás mío, rodeándome con sus brazos. Mis latidos se dispararon al igual que mil pensamientos en mi cabeza, intenté deshacerme de todos esos mientras intentaba concentrarme en lo que él me indicaba—. Normalmente se toma y se afirma la cuerda con los tres dedos centrales de la mano, pero soy más partidario de tomarla como te sea más cómodo —me enseñó cómo se tomaba e imité la posición de los dedos. Vale, iba bien—. Ahora levanta levemente el arco y pon la flecha en un punto frente a tu rostro —hice lo que indicaba—. Recuerda tener cuidado con la flecha, que no te roce —asentí—. Bien, ahora apunta hacia el hueco de las ramas que te mostré recién —asentí de nuevo—. Apunta... Estira bien el brazo... Aleja un poco la flecha de tu rostro...

Hice todo lo que me indicaba mientras apuntaba hacia un hueco de unos veinticinco o treinta centímetros formado por ramas en un árbol a unos quince metros de distancia. Inhalé y exhalé aire profundamente mientras tensaba la cuerda.

Disparé.

Bajé el arco mientras miraba la flecha, muchos metros más allá, en el suelo. No le había dado en el blanco.

—Bastante bien —dijo él antes de ir a buscar la flecha. Volvió luego de unos segundos—. No le atinaste por poco.  
—Me pasé por bastante, y creo que no tensé bien la cuerda —respondí.  
—No lo harías perfecto a la primera vez, Lea —respondió él sonriendo me pasó nuevamente la flecha—. Es pura práctica, ya verás que irás mejorando. Nadie sabiendo.  
—Nunca he tenido muy buena puntería —dije.  
—También es pura práctica —se encogió de hombros.

No respondí, pero sonreí. Era increíble lo sencillo que estaba resultando todo con Alan hasta ahora.

—El de la buena puntería siempre fue Caleb —respondí, y todo cayó sobre mí.

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora en la pradera, era un día increíblemente bello y por varios minutos logré olvidarme de la situación con Caleb y pasar un buen momento con Alan. El problema era que por alguna razón me sentía culpable, como si le estuviese siendo infiel o algo por el estilo, como si estuviese traicionando a Caleb. Incluso también a Nathan por no estar junto a él en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Alan me miró unos segundos, posiblemente dándose cuenta de mis pensamientos en aquel momento. Intenté, sin éxito, sonreír.

—Inténtalo una vez más y luego te toca a ti enseñarme —él sonrió y me guió hasta mi posición inicial.  
—Vale —me paré en el mismo lugar donde había estado en el tiro anterior.

Me posicioné bien, con las piernas levemente separadas, la izquierda por delante. Saqué una flecha del carcaj y la coloqué en el arco, levanté éste hasta un costado de mi rostro y tensé la flecha en la cuerda. Apunté.

Inhalé y exhalé aire, cerré los ojos unos segundos, pensé en Caleb, en lo maravilloso que sería estar con él en aquellos momentos. Visualicé su rostro en mi mente, recordé su voz, su mirada...

Sin querer solté la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, enrabiada conmigo misma. Intenté visualizar la trayectoria de la flecha.

Le había acertado al hueco de las ramas.

—Eh, ¿Eres vidente? —Habló Alan sonriendo mientras iba a buscar la flecha—. ¡Ni siquiera estabas mirando! —continuó riendo.  
—Oh, ya sabes —él volvió con la flecha en la mano—. Soy psíquica y eso, es un don, pero no se lo digas a nadie —él emitió una corta carcajada.  
—Vale, chica vidente, descansemos un rato.

Asentí y relajé el agarre sobre el arco. Alan dejó la flecha en el carcaj aun sobre mi hombro y nos dirigimos hacia un frondoso árbol y nos situamos bajo su sombra. Nos sentamos, apoyando nuestras espaldas en su tronco y nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo acomodaba y jugaba con las flechas y el arco.


	5. Chapter 5

La historia de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenece s Suzanne Collins, pero la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi creación, a excepción de algunos. Mi historia está basada en la creación original de Collins, yo sólo la tomé prestada para crear algo relacionado c:

* * *

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a reconocer plantas y frutos comestibles? —pregunta él luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de algunos pájaros. Puede que hubiese algún Sinsajo por ahí repitiendo una que otra melodía.  
—Mi madre tiene un libro de herbolaría y vegetación que me ha ayudado bastante, era de mi abuela. La mayoría de mis conocimientos los saqué de ahí. Además que Nathan y Caleb saben bastante al respecto y la gente del Puerto también a veces nos hace pedidos, nos encargan cierto tipo de planta, la describen y nosotros nos encargamos de buscarlas para ellos y vendérselas.  
—Vaya, eso es bueno.  
—Bastante.  
— ¿Y las perlas?  
—Nathan y Caleb se encargan de buscarlas, a veces llegan a la orilla de los roqueríos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se lanzan al mar a buscar. Ahí aprovechan de buscar plantas marítimas y perlas. Mi padre también nos aporta bastante, al ser pescador siempre encuentra todo tipo de cosas que podemos intercambiar. Perlas, entre ellas. Además, Félix, el tipo de la Marisquería Cuatro, siempre está dispuesto a aceptar nueces y almendras a cambio de perlas.

Las dos horas siguientes estuvimos recorriendo el borde del bosque que limitaba con la Pradera buscando plantas y frutos. Alan me dio la mejor descripción que pudo de las bayas que le gustaban y no tardé demasiado en encontrarlas. Busqué también bayas venenosas y les indiqué las diferencias entre ambas, como por ejemplo el color, la textura y el tipo de arbusto y planta de donde se obtienen.

Cada vez resultaba más sencillo estar con él. Al ser el hijo del Alcalde podrías pensar cualquier cosa sobre él, como que era un tipo superficial o algo por el estilo, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así sino todo lo contrario, que es alguien bastante humilde y sencillo.

Hablamos bastante, no de forma insistente y continua pero hablamos mucho. Me cuenta cómo aprendió a disparar con arco y flechas gracias a su hermano mayor, y me dice más detalles de su familia. Me habla también de las cosas de las que puedes enterarte siendo el hijo del Alcalde y gracias a él sé también que el Panadero del Distrito también está interesado en la colecta de Perlas. Mi preferencia sigue hacia Blank, el Alcalde, pero retengo el dato en mi mente también. Me entero también de que a Adele, la mujer de la carnicería, le encanta la carne de conejo, cosa que también anoto en mi cabeza. De vez en cuando Nathan aparece con algún cadáver de conejo cuando se encuentra con uno en nuestros paseos rutinarios por la Pradera y nunca sabemos bien qué hacer con ellos.

Son alrededor de las siete de la tarde y Alan me acompaña a casa de Nathan. Estoy nerviosa y ansiosa por ver Los Juegos, saber cómo va Caleb y si ha muerto algún tributo el día de hoy.

Siento algo de remordimiento también, por no haber aparecido todo el día en casa de Nathan.

—Gracias por ayudarme —me mira sonriente cuando nos detenemos fuera de la puerta de la casa—. Me encantan esas bayas.  
—Si vas a buscar, procura no equivocarte al elegirlas.  
—Claro —asintió—. Gracias de nuevo, cuando quieras podemos seguir con las clases —señaló el arco y el carcaj que colgaban de su hombro.  
—Claro, gracias por eso —sonreí levemente.

Él hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó por la calle. Suspiré e intenté no pensar demasiado antes de golpear la puerta. A los pocos segundos, Fler, la hermana pequeña de Nathan, una adorable niña de diez años, me abrió. Ella sonrió y me dio un corto abrazo antes de dejarme entrar.

Según Nathan no ocurrió nada interesante en Los Juegos en cuanto a Caleb respectaba. En realidad, ni siquiera hubo algún Tributo muerto ese día, lo que no me gustó demasiado. Si en la arena no ocurría nada llamativo para el público, los Vigilantes se encargarían de encender los ánimos y provocar algún tipo de tragedia o hacer algo para que ocurriese algo interesante. Podrían poner fuego o algún tipo de tormenta, podrían soltar algún tipo de muto o a las rastrevíspulas, criaturas creadas por el Capitolio para su defensa en la época de los Días Oscuros. O se las encargarían de crear circunstancias para juntar a los Tributos y así obligarlos a pelearse o darles algún tipo de muerte a causa de sus creaciones e ideas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó luego de contarme lo más "interesante" del día.  
—Recolectando —le mostré la bolsa de caza que él mismo me había regalado hacía algún tiempo—. Encontré plantas medicinales, creo que por fin se acerca su época, ya tenemos para volver a la Boticaria a intercambiar cosas.

Él me miró unos segundos, analizándome. Posiblemente notó que mentía, o que al menos faltaba gran parte de la verdad, pero al menos no dijo nada.

—Va... él va bien... —dije en un tono no muy convencido.  
— ¿Segura? —preguntó Alan.

Solté la cuerda del arco y disparé la flecha. Nuevamente, no pasó por el hueco de las ramas. Suspiré, frustrada.

Eran como la cinco de la tarde del día siguiente y me encontraba en la Pradera, junto al bosque, con Alan nuevamente, continuando con mis aprendizajes con el arco y las flechas. Había estado toda la mañana con Nathan cerca del Puerto y recolectando frutos, nos pasamos un buen rato también viendo Los Juegos después del almuerzo.

—No —admití, sin mirarlo, con mis ojos fijos sobre la flecha en el suelo unos metros más allá—. No tiene agua.  
— ¿No? Pero así ayer tenía en su botella.  
—Sí, pero se le acabó, y se alejó demasiado del rió y creo que perdió su ubicación en el bosque. O al menos eso notamos con Nathan hoy al mediodía.

Él no respondió. Fue a buscar la flecha en el suelo mientras caminaba lentamente, como haciendo tiempo. Volvió de la misma forma, con la vista demasiado fija en el objeto en sus manos.

—El día de la entrevista Caleb te nombró... —dijo al llegar junto a mí, con los ojos aún fijos en la flecha. No dije nada. Él continuó—. ¿No sabías eso? Me refiero a... ¿No sabías que él sentía... cosas por ti?

Me tomé unos segundos para responder.

—La noticia me sorprendió tanto como al resto del Distrito.

El me observó con una expresión extraña.

—A nadie le sorprendió demasiado, Lea —fruncí el ceño y lo miré. ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?—. Todos sabían que, tarde o temprano, habría algo entre ustedes dos.

¿Era idea mía o su expresión era algo... triste?

—La verdadera pregunta es —desvió los ojos hacia la flecha nuevamente—. ¿Caleb es correspondido? —volvió a observarme.

Pude sentir cómo se me endurecía la expresión, ocultando así cualquier tipo de sentimiento que recorriese mi cuerpo en aquel momento. Alan me miraba entre serio y deprimido. Yo estaba enrabiada. Enrabiada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo antes? Es que no tenía mucho sentido. ¿De verdad Alan sentía cosas por mí o sólo era yo la que se estaba volviendo paranoica con todo eso?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —me atreví a decir.  
—Para saber si tengo algún tipo de oportunidad —respondió, demasiado calmado y tranquilo par mi propio gusto y comodidad.  
—Ni siquiera sé si Caleb volverá o no.  
—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Saqué otra flecha del carcaj que colgaba en mi hombro y la coloqué en el arco. Me posicioné bien, estiré la cuerda y apunté al objetivo.

—De todas formas —hablé sin mirarlo, observando con cuidado mi objetivo—. ¿De qué me sirve sentir cosas por él si puede que Caleb no vuelva?

Disparé. La flecha pasó por el hueco.

Pero era como si una flecha hubiese pasado a través de mí también. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho al decir aquellas palabras. Era egoísta, pesimista e idiota pensar de aquella forma, pero tenía razón en cierta parte. Me enfadada enormemente el hecho de que hizo falta que uno de nosotros fuese Tributo en Los Juegos para que nos enterásemos de qué sentía el uno por el otro. Y ni siquiera era tan así; sólo yo sabía qué sentía él por mí. No específicamente qué, era algo, más de la idea que Caleb tenía de mis sentimientos.

Relajé los brazos mientras sentía que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y sentía ganas de llorar. Era frustrante todo aquello, el no poder hacer nada al respecto Me sentía impotente y furiosa. Era increíble cómo el Capitolio había logrado mantener mi vida casi en una miseria y ahora me arrebataba a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa y deprimida, pero más de lo primero. Saqué otra flecha y, sin mucha preparación, la coloqué en el arco, apunté, estiré la cuerda y disparé. La flecha no acertó.

Hice lo mismo unas seis veces más. De esas sólo una flecha logró pasar por el hueco, cosa que no ayudaba a mi fatal estado anímico. Disparé unas dos veces más y sólo una flecha logró pasar y acertar.

No quedaban más flechas en el carcaj y tenía los brazos adoloridos. Caí de rodillas al suelo y aterricé sobre un montón de hojas secas que marcaban mi posición de tiro. Mi mentón comenzó a tiritar, pero me aguante. No iba a llorar.

Alan se acercó a mí y me sacó el carcaj del hombro. Me quitó el arco de las manos y vagamente noté que colgaba ambos objetos en una rama. Luego se colocó frente a mí y me extendió ambas manos.

—No puedes echarte abajo, Lea —dijo él lentamente, como si estuviese analizando en efecto que cada palabra pudiese tener sobre mí—. No es lo que Caleb querría. Y no eres tú misma así.

Pero eso sólo me hizo pensar en qué haría Caleb si fuese yo la que estuviese en esos momentos en otro bosque, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, encerrada en una arena con otros chicos. Caleb querría que resistiese y que luchara, que lo diera todo por salir viva de ahí. Y eso era exactamente lo que yo esperaba de él. ¿Pero qué haría él mismo si estuviese en mi posición? ¿Qué esperaría de sí mismo? ¿Que querría yo que hiciese?

Esa última pregunta desvió mi atención. Yo querría que él continuase adelante, que intentase olvidarse de mí y que continuase su vida con normalidad, que no dejara de lado las actividades de recolección y comercio en el Puerto, que se preparase bien para su futuro trabajo y que, quién sabe, buscase alguna chica con la que tontear o algo parecido.

Esa última idea hizo hervir mi sangre de rabia, pero si realmente fuese yo quien estuviese en la arena sería lo que esperase de él. Que su vida continuara con relativa normalidad, para que no sufriera.

Pero, ¿Sería eso lo que él pensaba en esos momentos? ¿Realmente querría que me olvidase de él y que continuase con mi vida normal?

Si así fuera, está totalmente equivocado, mi vida jamás sería como la de siempre sin él.

Suspiré. Tomé sus manos y me coloqué de pie, repentinamente cansada y abatida.

—Querrás ver Los Juegos —dijo—. No te quitaré más tiempo.  
—La que te está quitando tiempo soy yo —me encogí de hombros—. Pero... No quiero ver Los Juegos —no después del ataque emocional interno que acabo de tener. Me permití pensar un poco en mí misma y decidí que ver Los Juegos en estos momentos no ayuda demasiado—. Quiero ir a la playa.

Playa, en realidad, era sólo el nombre que le dábamos al espacio grande de arena donde el mar y sus olas llegaban, porque nadie en realidad lo usaba para lo típico; vacaciones y esas cosas. El año entero significaba trabajo y, de todas formas, nos faltaban ganas y ánimo para ir a tomar Sol y cosas por el estilo. Sólo los niños disfrutaban del mar y la playa.

Alan no dijo nada. Caminó hasta tomar todas sus flechas y luego volvió. Sacó el carcaj y el arco de la rama y, luego de guardar las flechas, se colgó ambos artefactos del hombro.

—Soy un asco —dije sonriendo—. De diez flechas sólo tres pasaron por el hueco. Y ni siquiera es tan pequeño o la distancia es muy larga.  
—Llevas recién dos días aprendiendo. No las harás todas a la primera.  
—Sigo siendo un asco —me encogí de hombros—. Gracias, de todas formas.  
—Gracias a ti, las bayas son deliciosas.

Una hora más tarde estábamos en la playa, sentados en la arena. Cuando había dicho "Quiero ir a la playa", en realidad, no era una invitación o una forma de decirle que fuéramos, sólo, bueno, eso, que quería ir, pero Alan decidió acompañarme y tampoco me negué. ¿Qué tan malo sería pasar un par de horas más con él?

El Sol comenzaba a acercarse lentamente al horizonte en el mar y el cielo comenzaba a tomar ese hermoso tono anaranjado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que, después de un agotador día, había terminado en aquel mismo lugar junto a Caleb y Nathan, comiendo algunos de nuestros frutos favoritos, pan con mantequilla y cualquier tipo de alimento para hacer un picnic improvisado. Sólo eso, comiendo y riendo, sin preocuparnos de algo más, dándonos el lujo de, por unos momentos, olvidarnos de todo.

Ahora todo había cambiado, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo, independiente de si Caleb volvía o no. De partida, porque sus palabras en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman habían cambiado muchas, muchas cosas entre nosotros, había derrumbado la delgada pero fuerte pared que separaba la amistad del "algo más" y, por mucho que lo intentásemos en cualquier caso, no era algo que pudiéramos ignorar después. Además, a pesar de que todos estaban seguros de al verdad de los sentimientos de Caleb hacia mí, se me era inevitable dudar. ¿Y si todo fue una estrategia para romper corazones, causar lástima y emociones y atraer al público y a los Patrocinadores?

Aunque Caleb jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de las personas.

Lo otro que cambiaría es que, en caso de ganar, Caleb no solo volvería, bueno, vivo, sino que también tendría gama y sería rico. Le darán una casa nueva en la Aldea de los Vencedores del distrito y tendría comida y dinero de sobra. Lo que me hace preguntarme si eso lo cambiaría en algo. ¿Dejará de salir con Nathan y yo a recolectar y comerciar? Porque él no lo necesitaría en absoluto por el resto de su vida. Su futuro además estaría asegurado, no necesita convertirse en pescador o algo así, ni siquiera necesitaría trabajar para subsistir. Al ser un Tributo Vencedor se te habría una inmensidad de puertas y oportunidades para todo.

Y en caso de que no ganara... Bueno, eso era algo obvio.

—A ti te encanta el mar, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Alan. Me miró y yo asentí—. Pero... Nunca te he visto bañándote, nadando o algo pro el estilo.

Le tenía miedo. Esa era la verdad. Le tenía miedo al mar.

Tenía trece años. Estaba empeñada en buscar algo en el fondo del mar que me sirviese para algo, lo que sea, fue durante la época de crisis que vivió mi familia y, en realidad, el Distrito entero.

Estaba bordeando un muelle intentando, estúpidamente, ver el fondo del agua para ver si había algo que valiese la pena. En ese sector siempre hay cosas en el fondo, pues a mucha gente se le caen objetos en el agua ahí, al borde del muelle.

Y entonces resbalé y caí al mar.

Sé nadar, flotar, y moverme en el agua, al igual que la gran mayoría de la gente del Distrito, pero no sé qué ocurrió ese día que no logré reaccionar y hacer algo al respecto. Supongo que me desesperé o algo por el estilo. La cosa es que comencé a hundirme y a ahogarme, estaba perdiendo por completo el control de mí misma y apenas lograba inhalar algo de aire.

La desesperación me carcomía por completo. Muchas cosas habían pasado por mi mente en esos segundos. Primero, ¿Realmente iba a morir así? ¿Ahogada? Y después, ¡No podía morir! ¿Qué sería de mi familia sin mí? ¿De mi madre?

Pero apenas podía lograr sacar la cabeza del agua unos segundos, mi cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a las órdenes que daba mi cerebro de flotar y moverme hacia la orilla de la playa.

Entonces, recuerdo que alguien cayó en el agua, a un par de metros de mí, con una perfecta zambullida. Ese alguien luego salió a la superficie, se acercó a mí y me sujetó. Ahí recién logré respirar algo de oxígeno y toparme con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que no dejaría de ver.

Hasta ahora.

—Una vez casi me ahogo —le limité a responder—. Supongo que quedé con una especie de trauma.

Era extraño, me daba algo de miedo meterme nuevamente al agua, miedo a no poder reaccionar en caso de necesitarlo, pero por otra parte amo el mar, el océano y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, creo que es una de las cosas más hermosas que la naturaleza puede haber creado.

— ¿Y cómo? —preguntó Alan.  
—Estaba en un muelle, resbalé y caí. Alguien se lanzó al agua y me sacó —me encogí de hombros, sin querer dar muchos detalles de eso a Alan—. Aun así evito meterme al mar, al menos a mayor profundidad.

Después de que Caleb me llevase a la orilla llegó Nathan y entre ambos me dejaron en la arena. Logré respirar bien y boté algo de agua que tenía en la boca. Desde ese entonces no nos hemos separado en ningún momento. Nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco hasta el momento en que los tres éramos no sólo un equipo, sino que amigos, muy amigos, cercanos y confidentes, un pilar importante en nuestras vidas. Poco a poco fue surgiendo la idea de la recolección y el comercio para ayudarnos mutuamente y aportar a nuestra economía familiar.

Era increíble cómo todo había cambiado.

Más tarde Alan me acompañó a casa de Nathan, se despidió y se alejó. Golpeé la puerta, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien por qué. Nathan abrió, y pareció aliviado de verme.

—Caleb está inconsciente. Lo picaron unas rastrevíspulas —fue lo primero que dijo.

* * *

Un saludo a la gente que tengo en Twitter y que me lee por aqui tambien c:


	6. Chapter 6

La historia de _Los Juegos del Hambre _pertenece s Suzanne Collins, pero la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi creación, a excepción de algunos. Mi historia está basada en la creación original de Collins, yo sólo la tomé prestada para crear algo relacionado c:

Entramos a la casa de Nathan, apenas saludé a su familia y nos encerramos en el cuarto donde veíamos Los Juegos. La televisión estaba encendida y, en ese momento, Claudius Templesmith relata que el chico Tributo del Distrito Cinco murió a causa de las mismas rastrevíspulas que atacaron a Caleb. Pero a él no lo muestran y eso me desespera.

Ahora quedan ya diez Tributos.

—Las chicas de los Distritos Ocho y Nueve, que están aliadas, se subieron a un árbol para esconderse de los Profesionales —contaba Nathan mientras mostraban a los Tributos de los Distritos Uno, Dos y la chica del mío, que en ese momento se organizaban para tomar guardias y hacían un recuento de las provisiones que tenían—. Entonces una de ellas, la del Nueve, creo, encontró el nido de Rastrevíspulas. No se cómo, pero lograron hacer que cayera al suelo. Los Profesionales alcanzaron a correr sólo con un par de picaduras cada uno, el problema es que el chico del Distrito Cinco estaba demasiado cerca y lo atacaron. Murió al instante, pues lo picaron demasiadas. Caleb, por desgracia, estaba cerca también y lo picaron. Sufrió alucinaciones, no sé de qué tipo pero estaba muy desconcertado y todo eso, se movía, se agitaba, decía cosas sin sentido y gritaba. Luego quedó inconsciente —suspiró.

No respondí, me limité a observar fijamente la pantalla mientras seguían mostrando a los Profesionales. Pero luego la escena cambió y mostraron a las chicas aliadas, que ya se habían bajado del árbol y caminaban a través del bosque. Sólo la chica del Distrito Nueve tenía un arma; una navaja.

—Además, Caleb sigue sin agua —habló Nathan—. No bebe nada desde ayer. Y lo picaron hoy al mediodía, después de que te fuiste.

Caleb no despertó el resto del día, pero mostraron la repetición del ataque de las Rastrevíspulas. Mostraron cómo lo picaron y lo que ocurrió después; él caminando, desconcertado por el bosque, con la mirada perdida y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Entonces cayó al suelo y empezó a agitarse, a gritar. Lo único que lograba entender era que exclamaba "¡No!" y cosas por el estilo. No continué viendo esto pues dolía demasiado verlo sufrir así, por lo que me fui a dormir, además, se hacía tarde. Al día siguiente, eso sí, lo primero que hice fue ir a casa de Nathan y ver la televisión junto a él. Caleb no despertó hasta la tarde, a eso de las ocho y media. Estaba totalmente desorientado, mareado, se notaba. Era una suerte que nadie lo hubiese encontrado mientras estaba inconsciente.

Se colocó de pie y miró alrededor, estaba mareado, podía notarlo, se movía con lentitud y torpeza, miraba a su alrededor como si intentase recordar dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo ahí. Aún estaba algo mareado y, quien sabe, quizá aún también alucinando por el efecto de las picadas de Rastrevíspulas.

—Lo picaron dos en el brazo y otra en el cuello —murmuró Nathan.  
—Necesita agua...

Pero no mostraron más a Caleb. El enfoque de la pantalla volvía a ser de los Profesionales, quienes discutían por algo. Provisiones, supuse. Eran ambas chicas del Distrito Uno y el Dos contra Celeste, la chica de mi Distrito.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó la chica Uno—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita perra, para venir a darnos órdenes? —le gritó a Celeste.

La chica de mi Distrito comenzaba a perder la calma, se notaba que intentaba controlarse pero no le estaba resultando muy bien. Entonces, la chica del Distrito Uno gritó:

— ¡Te voy a matar! —y se lanzó sobre Celeste empuñando un cuchillo.

Ellas comenzaron a pelear, la chica del Distrito Uno atacaba a cada segundo mientras Celeste hacía lo posible por defenderse. Entonces, la chica del Dos llegó a apoyar a la otra, quedando entonces dos contra uno.

Cerré los ojos. No quería ver eso. Celeste nunca me cayó bien pero aun así. Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Nathan y me dediqué a intentar bloquear el sonido de golpes.

—Ese tipo está loco... —murmuró Nathan. Seguro que no notó que no veo Los Juegos.

Pero abrí los ojos. El Chico del Distrito Uno había intentado intervenir en la pelea para ayudar a Celeste, sin éxito, pues el otro chico, el del Dos, lo sacó de ahí y ahora peleaban ellos dos también.

—Vale, no quiero ver, avísame quién muere —volví a cerrar los ojos y a intentar concentrarme en otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa.

Al final, el chico del Distrito Dos herido de gravedad al del Distrito Uno, quien, a pesar de eso, logró escapar por el bosque, pero no creo que dure mucho pues estaba bien mal. Y alguna de las chicas, no se cuál, mató a Celeste.

Al día siguiente Caleb despertó nuevamente. Se notaba que no había durado mucho consciente el día anterior pues estaba casi en la misma posición y lugar. Se veía igual de mareado y desorientado que antes. El problema era que ya llevaba casi tres días sin beber agua y casi un día entero sin comer algo. Si seguía así no duraría mucho más.

Él se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar a través de los árboles, apoyándose en sus ramas y troncos para mantenerse estable.

Pero cayó. Se quedó en el suelo, apoyado en un árbol, y con una expresión de dolor horrible. Esa visión calaba en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con un terrible filo. En mis ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas mientras veía cómo Caleb buscaba con desesperación algo en su mochila. Encontró unas bayas comestibles que había recolectado anteriormente. Se las comió con apuro y eso logró aliviarme un poco.

Luego de comer se colocó de pie y continuó caminando, tenía un cuchillo empuñado en su mano derecha y miraba con atención cada árbol y planta en busca de algún atisbo de la cercanía de agua. Claudius Templesmith relataba y hablaba mientras ahora mostraban un plano de la arena y la ubicación de los Tributos. Caleb estaba cerca, muy cerca del lago. El Tributo más cercano a él era el chico del Ocho, pero no parecían seguir una dirección que provocase un posible encuentro. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Caleb no se rindiera y siguiera caminando.

Pasó alrededor de una hora. Caleb cada vez caminaba más lento, perdía poco a poco las energías. Se notaba el dolor en su rostro. Estaba sudado, la sangre que le había caído de la herida en su frente se había secado en su piel. Tenía además tierra en su rostro y cuerpo y gracias a las picaduras tenía bultos del tamaño de una manzana en el cuello y en su brazo izquierdo.

Aún así me seguía pareciendo increíblemente guapo.

—Sólo un poco más... —murmuró Nathan.

Lo miré. Él parecía sufrir casi tanto como yo. Era como si ambos sintiésemos en carne propia el dolor de Caleb.

Hasta que, por fin, Caleb llegó al lago. El alivio se notó en cada milímetro de su rostro. En el de nosotros también. Él se apresuró a acercarse al agua, cometiendo el error de no fijarse demasiado en su entorno por si había alguien cerca.

Por suerte no había nadie.

Caleb llenó su botella con agua y rápidamente le echó una pastilla purificadora. Ahora tendría que esperar una hora más para beber, pero el simple hecho de haber encontrado agua le había dado la energía suficiente para aguantar un poco más.

Mientras esperaba que el agua se purificara, ocultó sus cosas detrás de un arbusto y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, primero el corta vientos, la polera negra, los zapatos y luego los pantalones café, quedando así sólo en bóxers.

No era la primera vez que veía a Caleb en ropa interior. Estaba lejos de serlo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que los tres habíamos terminado así, en ropa interior, en el agua. Para mí no era nada nuevo. Nunca había llegado a ver a alguno de los dos desnudos, eso sí. Pero por alguna razón me molestó pensar que ahora todo Panem podía ver algo que sólo yo y Nathan habíamos visto.

Caleb ahora sí se acordó de ver a su alrededor, pero seguía sin haber nadie. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo demasiado se metió al agua, se sumergió y se permitió nadar un bajo ésta, se mojó, se sacudió bien el cabello y limpió cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonreí, podía ver en su rostro cuánto disfrutaba de aquello, del agua. Luego se hundió, estuvo varios segundos así hasta que volvió a salir a la superficie, con plantas acuáticas en su mano. Plantas comestibles. Saetas de agua.

Cuando salió del agua tuve que reprimir mil sensaciones. Caleb era increíblemente guapo y atractivo. Su rostro se veía mejor ahora y su cabello negro estaba mojado y provocativamente desordenado. Su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado, a pesar de ser más bien de contextura normal, su espalda se había ensanchado con el tiempo y a causa de tanto nadar y hacer ejercicio, sus brazos habían desarrollado músculos y su abdomen dejaba a la vista que estaba bien trabajado. Y así como estaba, totalmente mojado y a la luz del Sol, se veía mil veces más atractivo. Incluso sexy.

Varias veces había notado lo guapo que era, pero ahora, por alguna razón, era diferente.

—Apuesto a que en el Capitolio y el resto de Panem están todas locas con eso —dijo Nathan sonriendo—. El problema es que, si vuelve, me ganará con las chicas.  
—Claro —me limité a responder, sabiendo que quizá tenía razón, a pesar de que Nathan también tenía lo suyo y era casi tan guapo como Caleb. La única diferencia sería que, bueno, Caleb sería famoso y rico.  
—Tranquila —dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Ese sex symbol es tuyo —ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

Luego de eso, Caleb se vistió y bebió el agua. Comió más bayas y, mientras esperaba que más agua se purificara, recolectó briznas de hierba y tejió con ellas un cuenco donde acumuló más líquido y continuó con su purificación. Se preparó una mezcla de plantas y cosas para usar como medicina para las picaduras, colocándosela encima y cubriéndolas con una hoja algo grande. Después, luego de tejer más briznas para hacer redes, cazó algunos animales y, aprovechando que aún había luz del Sol, hizo fuego para asarlos.

—Esto lo mejora todo —dijo Nathan.  
— ¿Crees que tenga oportunidades de ganar? Ahora que los Profesionales son sólo tres y el otro está herido de gravedad...  
—Esperemos a que el herido muera y que los Profesionales terminen de matarse entre ellos. Así, es posible que sólo uno sobreviva, y quedaría ése, la chica del Nueve, el del Ocho, el del Doce y Caleb. Entre ellos, la única competencia y peligro para Caleb sería el profesional.  
—Nathan, alguna vez... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si nos tocase a ambos ser Tributos? Es decir, ¿A la vez? ¿El mismo año?  
—Todos los años desde que te conocimos. Llegué a conversarlo con Caleb, de hecho —lo miré, los ojos de Nathan estaban fijos en la pantalla—. Llegamos a que, si en algún momento a alguno de los dos nos tocaba ir contigo, nuestra prioridad serías tú, es decir, estaríamos juntos en la arena y te mantendríamos con vida. Nos encargaríamos de que vuelvas, de que ganaras. Y si ninguno de nosotros salía elegido pero tú si, uno de nosotros sería voluntario para ir contigo y asegurarse de que vuelvas con vida.

Lo miré, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al igual que él y, posiblemente igual que Caleb también, yo todos los años me cuestionaba lo mismo. Y siempre terminaba en una misma conclusión; que lo mantendría, como se me fuese posible, vivo. Que daría mi vida y que él, fuese Caleb o Nathan, volvería vivo al Distrito.

—Yo hubiese velado por ustedes —respondí.  
—Lo sé. De hecho, estábamos seguros de que, si alguno de nosotros salía elegido Tributo, te habrías hecho voluntaria para ir con el elegido y ayudarnos. Algo estúpido, por cierto —me miró con los ojos en blanco. Suspiré. Era exactamente lo que planeaba—. Fue una suerte que Celeste hubiese sido voluntaria este año, ¿A que sí? Sino ahora yo estaría solo viéndolos a ustedes dos en la arena, ¿Verdad?  
—Sí —respondí, mirando a la pantalla. Un cañonazo sonó, indicando una muerte. Claudius informó que el chico del Distrito Uno, que estaba herido, había muerto—. De hecho, el día de la Cosecha, cuando nos despedimos antes de formarnos, Caleb me advirtió que no hiciera nada. Por supuesto que sabían mis planes... —dije molesta esto último. A veces llegaba ser realmente odioso ser un libro abierto para esos dos.

Nathan sonrió.

—Lo sabía.  
—Nathan... —dije, ignorando sus últimas palabras—. ¿Se te cruzó por la mente en algún momento ofrecerte voluntario para ir en lugar de Caleb?

Él se tomó unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

—Mil veces —admitió—. Pero hace tiempo con Caleb hicimos un trato. Si alguno de nosotros es elegido como Tributo, el otro no haría nada por impedirlo. No sería voluntario. Es que nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno se lo perdonaría al otro si llegase a suceder eso. Más tarde nos prometimos no impedirlo y velar por ti y la familia del otro —se encogió de hombros—. Me costó cumplir esa promesa cuando estábamos en la Cosecha. De hecho, cuando Hedda preguntó por voluntarios ese día Caleb me miró con toda la amenaza y la advertencia en su expresión —sonrió—. Pero bueno, no lo hice.

Al día siguiente continuamos igual, ambos encerrados en el cuarto viendo Los Juegos. No muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el día anterior, Caleb continuaba mejorando su estado, había acumulado un montón de comida y tenía bastante agua purificada en varios cuencos que había tejido durante la noche, todos escondidos en un arbusto que había marcado con una brizna de hierba trenzada que había enrollado en un tronco disimuladamente, de forma que sólo él supiese que señalaba algo.

Ese día no murió nadie. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, quedaban ambos Tributos del Distrito Uno, la chica del Dos, el chico del Ocho, la chica del Nueve y el chico del Doce. Ósea, quedaban siete Tributos en total, contando a Caleb.

Al día siguiente estaba nerviosa. Eran ya las ocho de la noche y no ocurría nada en la arena por segundo día consecutivo. Los Vigilantes debían de estar preparando algo para encender los ánimos.

Al otro día, a las doce, era el funeral de Celeste. Su cuerpo había llegado el día anterior. En la Plaza Central se hizo una especie de homenaje. Todos tenemos que ir, por lo que me reuní con Nathan y acudimos a la hora, más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde.

Luego de eso, Nathan fue a ver Los Juegos, y yo, demasiado abrumada por el funeral, fui a la playa junto a Alan, quien se ofreció para acompañarme.

Había sido horrible estar en el funeral y pensar en que aún quedaba la posibilidad de tener que repetir ese proceso, pero con otro cadáver en el cajón, uno masculino, de alguien mucho más importante para mí. Todo eso había estado en mi mente cada segundo que duró el acto.

—Cada vez tiene más oportunidades —respondió Alan mientras mirábamos el mar. Ese día estaba calmado, tranquilo—. Ya verás, la opción de que Caleb resulte vencedor está cada vez más cerca.  
— ¡Leanette! —escuché mi nombre y de inmediato me giré, sobresaltada ante aquel grito tan desesperado. Nathan bajó corriendo desde la calle hasta la arena y se acercó a mí, agitado, intentando correr lo más rápido que la arena le permitía. Lo miré, extrañada. Me coloqué de pie, con un horrible presentimiento en mi interior—. ¡¿Qué rayos haces acá? —miró de reojo a Alan, sin demostrar que su enfado era, quizá, porque estaba con él—. ¡Caleb!

No entendí muy bien por qué dijo su nombre pero mis presentimientos aumentaron de una forma horrible y abrumadora. Lo miré, pero Nathan parecía no saber muy bien qué decir. Su cabello castaño claro estaba desordenado y su expresión no demostraba nada bueno.

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa me coloqué rápidamente las zapatillas y me subí el cierre de la chaqueta.

—Los Vigilantes provocaron fuego. Bolas de fuego. Le llegó una a la pierna —hablaba apresuradamente, apenas podía entenderle algo—, logró apagar la llama pero tiene una herida grave. Necesita ayuda... Con urgencia.


End file.
